<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Levi Gets Smashed Into a Tree by Gamma1243</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754907">The One Where Levi Gets Smashed Into a Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma1243/pseuds/Gamma1243'>Gamma1243</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hange is a badass, Hange is protective, Hurt Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Hange and Mike are homies, Levi is a badass, Mike is a badass, Veterans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma1243/pseuds/Gamma1243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi envisioned himself dying, it was always from old age. <br/>He definitely didn't expect his current situation, cold seeping into his battered body and far from help. <br/>No, Levi never anticipated freezing to death because he was too in pain and pathetic to pick himself up from the ground. <br/>He didn't even particularly want to die. <br/>This was stupid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POV: Levi Ackerman</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever seen such a beautiful sight?" Hanji gestured to the surrounding terrain. She's always loved being outside the walls...especially in the winter. Life seemed to run at a more relaxed pace in the frigid months she explained to him, and Levi had to agree that watching the icy flakes tumbling from the sky around his face did bring a certain sense of calm.</p><p>If only he wasn't so damned cold.</p><p>"It's not bad." He admitted, trying to suppress a shiver.</p><p>He was wearing the standard winter Scouting Regiment gear, equipped with its thick, fur-lined material plus a few extra layers he had added to it like a wool scarf, an extra pair of pants, and the warmest gloves he could find. Due to the sub-zero temperatures of their region in the winter, coats weren't just required for scouting missions. You'd be crazy to even leave your home without adequately dressing yourself, and they literally didn't make anything warmer than the coat he currently wore.</p><p>Yet, despite his efforts, the tiny pricks of cold seeped in, unabashed, to ghost over his skin.</p><p>"But I'm not going to miss it when this expedition is over." He finished.</p><p>"Ha! Do you ever miss anything Levi?" Hanji grinned at him from ahead. Her horse trotted alongside Mike's with Levi bringing up the rear on his horse.</p><p>Mike took a deep inhale through his nose. "I know I'll miss how clear the air is...you don't come by that often in the city."</p><p>"I'm with you there! I wish there was a way to clear the air in the city more….hey you know that makes me think, what if there was a way?" Hanji wondered.</p><p>Levi, having no interest in another hypothetical discussion with Hanji, zoned out of their conversation before it went too far, instead choosing to survey the landscape.</p><p>Despite the falling snow, or maybe because of it, it really was beautiful out. Thick clumps of snow clung to trees, seemingly defying gravity with how it piled onto branches. Levi had seen blankets of snow before, but with how deeply the snow sat upon every surface, blanket failed to adequately describe it. The flakes melted lightly as they fell onto what little of his face wasn't covered by his scarf and hood. Hoofprints stretched on for miles behind them, tracking how long they'd been riding.</p><p>And how long had they been riding anyways?</p><p>Levi wasn't certain if the passing seconds were turning into minutes or hours, especially where the sun was nowhere to be found with the great billowing clouds of snow overhead.</p><p>The Scouting Legion had departed from Wall Maria and had begun riding east across frozen territory that morning. They'd broken off into formation a while ago, and Levi, Hanji, and Mike had been selected to lead the frontmost part of it. Erwin was keeping everyone fairly close on this expedition and Levi couldn't blame him. He had been in the unfortunate meeting when the choice to go outside the walls was made.</p><p>He recalled the tension in the room a few days prior as representatives from the Military Police informed Erwin of the King's and Central Government's decision.</p><p>Either funding for the scouts was to be immediately cut, decreasing their already short supplies for future expeditions, or they were to, as the representatives had kindly put it, get off their asses and proceed with their currently canceled winter expedition within a week.</p><p>It wasn't much of a choice, and Erwin had fought the point tooth and nail. There wasn't enough time to plan ideal routes, a snowstorm was expected any day in the next week, and, possibly worst of all, 3DMG tended to malfunction and jam in the cold temperatures. It would be a suicide mission.</p><p>The Military Police officers had turned a blind eye on Erwin's reasoning stating it wasn't their problem. The scouts either had to make a decision or the government would.</p><p>Erwin had, reluctantly, responded that they would depart for the expedition in two days.</p><p>And he had only taken 24 of his most experienced soldiers.</p><p>It was the smallest excursion Levi had been a part of in all his time with the Scouts.</p><p>But he was grateful...titans tended to be drawn to humans like moths to a flame in the winter. He didn't know why, but it was just another reason winter expeditions were dangerous.</p><p>"Levi, where did you say the village is?" Mike interrupted his train of thought.</p><p>Levi thought for a moment. "Erwin said it was four hours outside of wall Maria. I've never been to it myself, but it's supposedly in decent condition." His voice was muffled by the scarf wrapped around his nose and mouth.</p><p>"And strategically right next to a large wooded area!" Hanji added. "Which is why it's an ideal set up for these types of expeditions."</p><p>"Have you been there Hanji?" Levi asked, curious.</p><p>"I'm glad you asked! I actually conducted a whole experiment there for three weeks!" Hanji excitedly brandished her gloved finger in the air.</p><p>"Three weeks?!" Mike turned to her, face reflecting shock. "You mean to tell me you camped outside the walls for three weeks?"</p><p>"Sure did!" Hanji chirped back. "And let me tell you it was a most fascinating time!"</p><p>"And you survived? I swear the longer I know you the more crazy you become." Mike laughed, spurring his horse on.</p><p>"Mike has a point. Did you repel the titans with your smell, or did they stay away from the village because they were scared of you in general? Levi deadpanned.</p><p>"Did you know titans actually have an acute sense for clean smells Levi? You should be careful how often you bathe yourself before expeditions. You'll attract swarms of them!" Hanji hummed back.</p><p>"Wait, you really tested that?" He asked, eyebrows rising in surprise.</p><p>"Hahaha, no not at all! I'm messing with you! We found something a whole lot more awesome!" She raised a fist in front of her face in emphasis.</p><p>Levi frowned in Mike's direction, but found him preoccupied by the scientist. "Which was..?" he asks her.</p><p>"Titans love potatoes!" She exclaimed, launching into a lengthy explanation about her discovery.</p><p>Levi rolled his eyes, but tried to focus on what his friend was saying.</p><p>But wait, what was that?</p><p>Levi pulled his hood back from his ear.</p><p>There it was again...very distant footfalls.</p><p>Something was...heading this way...</p><p>"Oi, shut your trap for a minute. I think I hear something" Levi said, butting into the middle of Hanji's story.</p><p>"I knew you weren't listening." She answered, not even glancing back at him.</p><p>"I was, it's just hard to process so much stupid at once."</p><p>"Humph, well it doesn't make a difference to me. After all, talking keeps my face warm!" she cheerily clambered."You know, you could try being talkative for once." She reared her reins in, pulling her steed to a stop. Mike and Levi did the same.</p><p>"I'm plenty talkative." he retorted, breath puffing out in an icy cloud.</p><p>"You say that a lot, but I've never seen it."</p><p>"I'm talking right now aren't I?"</p><p>"Yeah, but the only reason you spoke up is so that you could tell me to shut it. Also, you asked-"</p><p>She was cut off as the noise increased. Through the snowfall, a silhouette took shape on the path behind them.</p><p>"Now, who do we have here?" Levi mumbled, eyes narrowing in on the subject.</p><p>It formed into the definite outline of a rider on a horse. Levi sent a silent thought of thanks to whatever forces ruled nature that it wasn't a titan. It had been an abnormally long time since they had seen one, but he wasn't exactly complaining.</p><p>"Looks like a scout." Mike observed.</p><p>They watched as the rider quickly caught up to them and slowed in front of Levi.</p><p>"Sir!" The rider said as he slammed his fists into a salut on his chest. It was Gunther who Levi remembered was supposed to be stationed in the inner part of the formation. "Commander demands everyone return to the center of the formation immediately!"</p><p>Without another word, Gunther turned and ran off in the direction of the next spot in the formation.</p><p>The three of them shared a glance. Levi cleared his throat and brushed a clump of snow off his saddle.</p><p>He let out a sigh. "I swear if the Commander is screwing with us again…"</p><p>"Relax Levi. Erwin probably thought up some new formation he wants us to switch to." Mike assured him.</p><p>"I'll relax when we're home." He stated, but turned his horse to retreat down the path they'd come from.</p><p>~AoT~AoT~AoT~AoT~AoT~AoT~AoT~AoT~AoT~AoT~AoT~AoT~AoT~AoT~AoT~AoT~AoT~</p><p>"We have a problem." Erwin stated.</p><p>Levi glanced over the group and caught Petra's eye. All around them the scouts shifted uncomfortably in their saddles, eyes darting back and forth around the ranks.</p><p>"What do you mean a problem?" Hanji demanded.</p><p>"Do we have everyone here?" He questioned in response.</p><p>"All scouts are accounted for, Sir!" Gunther announced, coming up beside Hanji.</p><p>"Very well." Erwin turned his horse to face the gathered group.</p><p>He cleared his throat, making sure every eye was focused on him.</p><p>"We are roughly a 15 minute ride from our destination, the village and protective forest. However, a few minutes ago Moblit and his trio discovered titan tracks heading directly for it."</p><p>"How many tracks?" someone voiced.</p><p>"At least a dozen." Erwin's eyes flashed gravely.</p><p>The shiver that tore through Levi's body at those words had nothing to do with the cold.</p><p>"I believe ourselves to be walking right into their hands, and I can't in good conscience allow us to continue to our original destination without proper numbers, supplies, and a number of other things we don't have.</p><p>"I chose you all for this expedition because of your skill, rank, and intelligence on the field. I don't intend for any of us to die on this excursion, and so I propose an alteration to the plan. We change course immediately and flank to the right, coming at the forest from the south-east side. We won't even set foot in the village, if that is indeed where the titans are, it's not worth the risk."</p><p>He looked at them intently.</p><p>"Again, you all have my direct orders to not die on this mission. Understood?" He thundered.</p><p>"SIR!" came the resounding cry.</p><p>"Then we move at once! HEAD STRAIGHT FOR THE TREES AND STAY CLOSE!" Erwin barked, spurring his horse into motion.</p><p>"STAY SHARP, WE DON'T KNOW WHEN WE'LL RUN INTO-"</p><p>Then another cry tore through the ranks like ice. Cold, sharp, and unmistakable.</p><p>"TITANS!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyyyyy everyone!<br/>So I just finished most of season three of Attack on Titan and for the second time in my life became unhealthily obsessed with the storyline and Levi Ackerman.<br/>It's just such a good freaking show.</p><p>And then I found this story I had written and published, but it sucked so I am re-writing it!<br/>Hope you all enjoy and there will be more soon!</p><p>-Gamma</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi Ackerman<br/>
---------------------</p><p>The screams cut Levi right to the core, panic quickly filling in the void left behind.</p><p>His horse reared up in the chaos, as if aware that every crunch of its hoofs against the snow might be its last.  </p><p>“SOLDIERS, ADVANCE TO THE TREES!” Erwin thundered just as Levi spotted the titans through the billowing snowfall.</p><p>There were over twenty of them. At least. </p><p>Experienced as they were, most of these soldiers could only take on a titan if there were two of them to one of the beasts. That being the case, they were drastically outnumbered. Even at his best, Levi couldn’t guarantee successfully taking down enough of them to make up for the lack of soldiers without heavy losses. </p><p>He shook out of his stupor. This was no time to get distracted by fear. Everyone would be fine if they made it to the trees. </p><p>Soldiers rushed past Levi, spraying him with icy blasts. </p><p>"LEVI, HANJI, MIKE! TAKE UP THE REAR!" Erwin shouted at him as he charged past. "KILL ANYTHING THAT GETS TOO CLOSE AND FOR GOD’S SAKE WATCH OUT FOR EACH OTHER!”</p><p>“SIR! THEY WON’T GET PAST US SIR!’ Hanji bellowed back.</p><p>The three of them waited a moment for each member of the expedition to follow Erwin before following suit. The ground shook as titans stumbled after them</p><p>Heart pounding, hands gripping tightly against the reins, Levi cursed. He glanced back, noting the close proximity of the titans shadowy silhouettes behind them. </p><p>“Damn it!” He cursed again.</p><p>One of the shapes was coming at them way too fast. </p><p>“Looks like we’ve got an abnormal.” Mike announced, seeing the same thing Levi had. “Cover me, Levi?” He grinned as he slowed his horse. </p><p>Instead of wasting time responding, Levi slowed his horse as well. </p><p>They didn’t wait for the titan to catch up to them. They just wanted it to think it could.</p><p>Mike veered abruptly to the left as the grossly overweight titan neared. Flailing its arms and grinning lopsidedly it, as expected, wasn’t distracted by the single soldier when there were dozens more ahead. </p><p>Its mistake. </p><p>Mike sprung expertly off his horse and into the air. He fired off his hook, snagging the arm of the titan and using the momentum to arc over the monster. Firing off another hook towards the ground, he raised his blades for the killing blow. </p><p>SLICE</p><p> The beast toppled over itself, its collision with the ground sending up billows of snow. </p><p>Levi watched from ahead as Mike, wasting no time, grabbed the reins of his horse and spurred it back into motion. Ten seconds later, they were riding alongside each other again, thunderous steps booming behind them.</p><p>“Think today’s the day for our little bet?” Mike jeered at Levi. “I reckon I could tally up more kills than you with how cold it is.”</p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Ha! You’re scared aren’t you?”</p><p>The swarm of titans stomped closer. Too close.</p><p>“I said no!”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s touchy today. Tell you what, when I win, I’ll go easy on you.” Mike glanced back, trying to hide his agitation. “The prize will be you not wearing that stupid cravat for a week.” </p><p>Another abnormal...no two took shape. One was running berzerk across the frozen ground. The other lumbered after its comrade. </p><p>“How many of these sick bastards are there?” Levi mumbled to himself, ignoring Mike. “HANJI.” He barked, turning towards her. </p><p>Hanji slowed to match their pace. </p><p>“Watch our backs. Mike, you take the closer one. I’ll take the lazy one behind it.” </p><p>“Oh, are you and Mike finally having that competition of yours today?” Hanji’s eyes flashed in the light, reflecting amusement. </p><p>The two of them didn’t deserve the satisfaction of a reaction so Levi didn’t give them one.  </p><p>“Do I need to repeat myself?” he glared. </p><p>Mike laughed as he slowed his horse once again. </p><p>“I’ll tell you who had the better kill when you’re back.” Hanji grinned.</p><p>Levi didn’t answer as he decreased his speed almost to a full stop. Hanji’s ponytail bounced as she rode ahead.</p><p>He waited, teeth clenched and eyes narrowing in on his target. </p><p>This titan’s chin jutted out in front of its face. Tall and skinny, its whole body seemed to droop over, like a wilting plant, as it sauntered vaguely towards him. </p><p>At once, its eyes shot over to Levi. It let out a screech and started running towards him, arms now whisked behind it as if they were made of paper. It got closer and closer, each footfall like a mini earthquake. </p><p>Wait…</p><p>The titan was 20 meters away.</p><p>Not yet…</p><p>10 meters.</p><p>Almost…</p><p>5 meters.</p><p>NOW!</p><p>Levi dove off his horse and fired off both his hooks directly at the titan’s chest. Feet first, he slid his body along a straight path on the fresh powder between its legs. Hot air hit his eyes. He released his hooks, shooting in an upwards swing. </p><p>“Surprise ugly.” He released a blast of gas, changing his trajectory towards the nape of the beast. </p><p>SLICE</p><p>He grabbed onto its hair to slow his fall as they both crashed downward. The snow cushioned his landing as he released the greasy clump.</p><p>“Tch, I’ll wash these gloves extra just for you. Piece of shit.” He kicked the head of the titan for good measure before jumping back on his horse. </p><p>“Mike, that was an eight! Beautiful spin!” Hanji yelled gleefully. “Levi...I’m giving you a seven sorry. You could have stuck the landing better.”</p><p>“Are you still on that?” Levi raced to join her. </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry, is the sound of me winning too loud for you?” Mike sounded from behind him. </p><p>His kill lay steaming on the ground about 10 meters away</p><p>“Focus on getting everyone to the trees safely and I’ll take your shitty bet.” Levi growled. </p><p>Mike simply smirked, looking forward with satisfaction.</p><p>The three dead titans didn’t leave much of a dent in the horde behind them. There were still over twenty titans lumbering towards them. </p><p>Looking ahead, Levi saw the retreating soldiers a ways ahead. They were making a lot of ground, but it wouldn’t be enough. </p><p>Smaller trees began to dot their surroundings. Helpful as they were, they weren’t tall enough to provide adequate protection from the monsters, and although the snow had let up a little bit, the huge trees still weren’t anywhere in sight. At this rate, the titans would catch up to the scouts before they reached the forest. </p><p>“You’re making your ‘I’m worried’ face Levi.” Mike panted. “You should be after all. Humanity’s Second Strongest will be a suiting title for you after today.”</p><p>“I don’t have a worried face.”</p><p>More trees clumped together. They formed a path of sorts. Levi prayed it meant they were closer to the forest than it seemed. </p><p>“Then what do you call that terrible expression you make all the time?”</p><p>“You can’t even see my mouth right now.”</p><p>“I don’t need to. I can imagine it-”</p><p>CRASH!</p><p>The three whirled around to see what caused the sudden noise. </p><p>Not far behind them a titan had run smack dab into a tree. The stupid beast made the tree tilt and snap, but it remained upright. </p><p>“There are so many abnormals!” Hanji exclaimed. “And it’s like they knew we were coming. They were waiting!”</p><p>Levi didn’t like the implications of her words. </p><p>“LEVI!” Mike’s shout caught him off guard. He whipped his head back around only to see a titan had appeared from behind a bundle of trees directly in front of him. </p><p>It smacked its arm right at him, and Levi half jumped and half was thrown out of his saddle. He landed with a soft thud into a snowdrift. </p><p>“Shit!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey ugly, pick on someone your own size!” Hanji screamed at the titan, flinging herself at it from off her mount. </p><p>Levi thought his arms were trembling as he pushed himself out of the drift until he saw a second and third titan crashing around behind them.</p><p>The swarm had caught up. </p><p>He planted his boots firmly in the snow, twin blades flashing, eyes as cold as the air. </p><p>Although the majority of the group was still clustered further back, Levi could make out a fourth and fifth titan stalking through the trees. More would follow. </p><p>THUD!</p><p>The titan who had surprised him hit the ground, Hanji landing lightly beside it. </p><p>“Levi, there’s too many! We need to retreat!” Hanji looked worriedly at the approaching threat. </p><p>“I know.” </p><p>“MIKE? WHERE ARE YOU?” She bellowed. </p><p>“Here!” Mike answered immediately from a defensive stance a few meters away. He was locked in a staredown with one of the four remaining titans.</p><p>“We’re retreating.” Levi directed. “The further in we get the better our chances of survival. Let’s take out these four and get back to the brigade!” </p><p>Mike gave a sort of fake salute in response before charging at the titan. </p><p>“I’ll take that one!” Hanji growled, eyes targeted on another of the four. </p><p>Levi nodded, “I’ll take the last two.” </p><p>The two grappled away in the directions of their respective titans. Levi lost sight of both Hanji and Mike as he soared into branches like a bird.</p><p>His two targets were only a few meters apart. It wouldn’t be an issue, but he would have to be careful. One or both of them might be abnormal. </p><p>He burst from the foliage, a calm, calculating explosion. Hood flying off his head. </p><p>He latched on to the nearest titan’s nape and tore through it. The momentum sent him hurtling toward the other’s face.</p><p>Releasing their latches, he took his blades and flung them into both eyes of the titan before smashing into its face with enough force to send it careening backwards to the earth. </p><p>The monster screamed in pain as Levi dove nimbly off of it, tucked into a roll, and came to a stance next to it. </p><p>He turned to reload his blades. </p><p>BOOM!</p><p>Abruptly, he was thrown sideways for the second time in the last five minutes by an unseen force. </p><p>He slid across the snow in front of the titan whose eyes he stabbed, crossing his arms in front of him and pushing off the snow into a crouch. </p><p>What the hell?</p><p>He stared, heart thudding painfully in his chest, dreading what he saw.</p><p>A crawler titan.</p><p>The worst kind of titan.</p><p>Crawlers were fast, using all four of their limbs, making them easily the most dangerous kind of titan in his experience. </p><p>Killing them was difficult. </p><p>Even looking at them was hard enough. </p><p>The titan he’d stabbed was still screeching, a terribly inhuman sound, and it made its way to its feet clutching its face in its hands. </p><p>Crouched as he was, he was painfully aware of how much damage the crawler could do to him and the rest of the expedition. </p><p>It looked at him with its beady eyes, not in hunger or malice. Mindless eating was all that drove it as it prepared to pounce on him again. </p><p>“Just try to get through me, bastard!”</p><p>Standing up, Levi broke into a dash away from the crawler as fast as he could, noting with regret that his scarf was missing. It must have blown off, and the icy wind now stung his cheeks. The crawler crashed its massive jaw down and followed him. </p><p>He couldn’t outrun it, but he wasn’t trying to. He just needed it to follow him.</p><p>Adrenaline pumping, he ran until he could almost feel the heat of the crawler behind him.</p><p>Then he leapt, the teeth of the crawler smashing down barely missing the hem of his coat. </p><p>Levi grappled back towards the eye-gouged titan, soaring over the disturbed snow. The monster was blindly swiping its arms in rage, its screams ripping the air. Keeping low to the ground, Levi had to dodge around it as he swept through branches and tore through snow drifts. Flipping, spinning, jumping, and ducking, he barely thought as he moved around the titan in a circle, his body gliding through motions he had done hundreds of times. His surroundings turned into a blur as he built momentum. For this to work, he’d need as much speed as he could get.</p><p>Finally, as the crawler neared his position again, Levi shot one more hook at the standing titan’s head and flung himself into the air with all his might. </p><p>The idea was simple. Crawlers used the ground to gain their speed advantage. So, take the ground away and they no longer have their advantage.</p><p>Levi used his gas to twist himself in the air, scanning the ground. </p><p>The crawler was watching him, the same mindless look in its eyes. It would wait for him to fall, then attack.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>His upward momentum slowed then reversed into a sickening plumet. Wind roared past his ears and snowflakes stung his eyes. The crawler reared back, preparing to jump up at him.</p><p>It launched itself a moment later, grotesque body arching upwards, mouth open. </p><p>Levi aimed for its shoulder, preparing his blades for a quick slice.</p><p>CLICK</p><p>CLICK</p><p>No! </p><p>CLICK CLICK CLICK</p><p>His gear was jammed! The air was too cold! The cable wouldn’t release! </p><p>CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK</p><p>“SHIT!” He hissed.</p><p>He would have to do this the hard way.</p><p>Split seconds before colliding with the crawler’s mouth, Levi twisted his torso to the side. He dug his blade into the beasts’ shoulder, screaming as the sudden pressure and force yanked his arm out of its socket. The hold swung him just enough to reach its nape. Levi released the blade in the shoulder, pain shooting through his own, sacrificing it to swing at the nape and make the killing blow. </p><p>SLICE</p><p>The crawler let out a pitiful roar, knowing its life was over, and they both plummeted towards white and green below. </p><p>He tried his gear again. </p><p>CLICK CLICK CLICK</p><p>He was falling too fast. Without working gear he was done for. If the fall didn't kill him, the broken bones would leave him as good as dead against the titans.</p><p>He hoped Erwin, Hanji, and Mike would forgive him for dying. It’s not like he wanted to. </p><p>Still, there was much he wished to live for, and he didn’t even get to finish the bet with Mike-</p><p>WHAM!</p><p>Pain.</p><p>Black spots danced in his vision, his back was on fire. Air rushed past him, but he wasn’t falling anymore. </p><p>Was he...flying? </p><p>THUD</p><p>A sickening crunch sounded in his ears, or maybe he felt it more than heard it. He couldn’t tell. All sensations were confusingly swirling around his mind like mist. </p><p>Except pain. Excruciating clear claws of heat tore through him.</p><p>He couldn’t think. </p><p>He couldn’t breathe. </p><p>His vision slowly faded until there was nothing but black.<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike Zacharias </p><p>----------------------</p><p> </p><p>Oh god.</p><p> </p><p>The stench of steaming bodies was overwhelming. It was rotten and smelled worse than a rancid pile of garbage left in the sun for a week. It wafted around Mike and filled his nostrils, alerting every sense in his body to danger. It was all encompassing, like a thick fog he couldn’t escape from.</p><p> </p><p>“AHHH! Take that!” He shouted at the titan he was swooping over. A slice of the nape, quick as a blink of the eye and clean enough to make even Levi impressed, and the titan was down. Crimson blood fell alongside snowflakes, vanishing almost instantly. </p><p> </p><p>Mike smirked to himself. He’d been working on a new technique for the angles at which he held his blades. It had been paying off. The titans he’d fought today barely made him break a sweat, although that may have been due to the temperature. </p><p> </p><p>He landed in the snow, stumbling back the way he’d come from. He left the body behind him</p><p> </p><p>The smell stayed. </p><p> </p><p>“HANJI? LEVI?” He choked out, gagging on the scent. He stumbled over to the nearest tree, trying to breathe into his sleeve to clear the air in his nose. His horse dutifully trotted up to him as soon as it saw him. </p><p> </p><p>God, they’d be screwed without the Scouting Legion horses.</p><p> </p><p>The peaceful calm of falling snow was absolutely shattered by titans thundering nearby. The ground shook and trembled like a disturbed glass of water, the branches of the tree Mike was leaning on wavering with every tremor. Looking up, he saw their heads poking up from over the trees. They made their way around lazily, as though they couldn’t be too troubled to eat Mike and his friends today. </p><p> </p><p>Well screw them. </p><p> </p><p>Without wasting any more time, Mike grabbed his reins and threw himself onto his horse. He trotted out onto the path, scanning for grey Scouting Legion coats. </p><p> </p><p>“HANJI! LEVI!” He tried again. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing. </p><p> </p><p>His stomach twisted. He didn’t like this. </p><p> </p><p>“Mike?” A quiet shout came from behind a thicket of pines after a moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Hanji! I’m over here!” He pulled on his reins, directing his horse towards her voice. </p><p> </p><p>“There you are!” Hanji’s voice grew from the side a beat later. Mike turned to see her speeding out from the trees on her horse. She wore a half smile on her face, unusually small for her, and was covered in titan blood that slowly steamed away.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t match her smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Where is Levi?” He asked, worriedly glancing around again. </p><p> </p><p>“What? He’s not here!?” Hanji’s voice grew frantic, eyes darting around rapidly. </p><p> </p><p>The smell increased. Mike glanced around and frowned. Another cluster of titans, about six or seven of them, towered over the pathway meters back. And, if Mike was guessing, he would say there were even more behind them. Their odor wouldn’t be so overpowering if they were in a group of seven. They were in serious trouble. </p><p> </p><p>“Which way did he go--”</p><p> </p><p>SCREEEEEEEEAAAAAACCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!</p><p> </p><p>They both instinctively cringed at the inhuman sound that suddenly echoed around the wide pathway. Loud and terrible, only a titan could have made that sound. </p><p> </p><p>It came from a small clearing off the path and back aways, to the right of the incoming titans. </p><p> </p><p>“Nevermind, I think I found him.” Mike sighed. “Come on!” He spurred his horse in the direction the screech had come from. Hanji was one step ahead of him, already kicking up snow in her wake. </p><p> </p><p>Seemingly charging towards death, Mike tried to spot Levi in the clearing. He could vaguely see two titans and...what was that?</p><p> </p><p>Something blurred around the clearing, through the branches and around the titans in it. Light reflected off the shape of 3DMG, attached to the blur. </p><p> </p><p>Levi. </p><p> </p><p>Relief poured over Mike. Both his friends were okay!</p><p> </p><p>“I see him! He’s up ahead!” Mike pointed into the clearing. </p><p> </p><p>Hanji nodded, face as hard as steel. “I see him too.” </p><p> </p><p>They gave the titans on the path a wide berth as they skirted around them. However, a fresh wave of the rancid smell slammed into him as soon as they were past them. He sniffed around a few times and grimaced. It was coming from ahead of them...not behind them. He had guessed right. </p><p> </p><p>Hanji spurred her horse on faster. “I’m going in as backup! Cover me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hanji wait, there’s more titans ahead!” Mike tried to warn her, but the headstrong woman was already speeding away, leaving him behind. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn it!” He cursed, whipping his horse after her, heart rate increasing with every hoofbeat. The six or seven titans now behind them were bad enough. He had no idea how many of them were ahead of them. </p><p> </p><p>Icy air blowing against his exposed face, he closed the gap between them in seconds. </p><p> </p><p>But then he saw the titans. </p><p> </p><p>The hideous beasts emerged out from seemingly every other tree in the white and green landscape ahead of them. Their gleeful smiles and stupid expressions sharply contrasted with the hate in Mike’s gaze as he sharply counted them. </p><p> </p><p>At least nine of them. </p><p> </p><p>They filled into the area around the grove, next to the clearing, and around Hanji and Mike’s position. They were everywhere! </p><p> </p><p>The odds of them getting to Levi and all three of them getting back out alive weren’t great. </p><p> </p><p>In the midst of the looming titans, Levi unexpectedly shot forward and rocketed into the sky. His upwards momentum sent him high above the treetops. He shot higher and higher until his distinctive form became just a dark blob against the overcast sky. Two matching flashes of light glinted off twin blades right as Levi’s momentum died and turned into a plumet. </p><p> </p><p>“That son of a bitch...what is he doing?” Mike muttered to himself. His eyes were fixed on the man even as he fell towards the ground, despite the impending danger.</p><p> </p><p>Underneath Levi’s plumet, a titan he hadn’t seen burst out of the tops of the trees. Hanji gasped near him.</p><p> </p><p>“A CRAWLER?! That idiot is going to kill himself!” she shouted in disbelief.  </p><p> </p><p>Mike could only watch as the mammoth opened it’s massive maw, teeth gaping as it’s tongue stretched outward, intercepting Levi’s path. </p><p> </p><p>Hanji let out a strangled cry, but Levi had clearly been expecting such an attack as he sliced into the monster with his downward momentum. The fluidity of his movements was impressive, even considering the air resistance.</p><p> </p><p>His scream of pain however, was not as impressive. It tore right through Mike’s heart, panic slamming into him like a fresh wave of titan odor. </p><p> </p><p>“Mike, something’s wrong...he’s not...he’s not using his gear!” Hanji realized, horror spreading across her face. “Oh my god, he’s free falling!”</p><p> </p><p>Mike couldn’t form a response, his tongue was thick and heavy in his mouth. They were near enough now that he could see Levi’s panicked expression as he struggled against his gear. </p><p> </p><p>Oh God no. No no no no no no no!</p><p> </p><p>“HIYA!” Once again, Hanji sped off. She readied her own 3DMG, as if she was going to catch their friend out of the air with it.</p><p> </p><p>Mike willed his horse to go faster, heart hammering. He would NOT let anything happen to them. Erwin ordered them to stay alive.</p><p> </p><p>...But they were too far away. </p><p> </p><p>Finding his voice, he bellowed “COME ON!” with all his might. </p><p> </p><p>They wouldn’t make it in time. </p><p> </p><p>Mike tracked Levi’s fall, noticing with horror a titan stood directly below him. Blood streamed from two blades protruding from its eyes. It’s face was twisted in fury and it stomped its legs as it swiped at the air around it furiously. </p><p> </p><p>Levi, still struggling with his gear, didn’t appear to notice it. He would fall right into its path in seconds, and there was nothing Mike could do to stop it. </p><p> </p><p>A new stench filled the air, this one stale and colder than the winter sun.</p><p> </p><p>Fear.</p><p> </p><p>Ahead of him, Hanji catapulted herself from her saddle. “GET AWAY FROM HIM!” She brandished her swords at the frenzied titan, face contorted in anger. </p><p> </p><p>Mike was leaning so far forward that he nearly fell off his horse. He couldn’t tell if the tears in his eyes were from the wind whipping at his face or from frustration. </p><p> </p><p>The next moment unfolded like a nightmare. </p><p> </p><p>The frenzied titan’s hand smacked into Levi with a horrible force, and his body flew further into the grove before colliding with a sickening thud into a tree trunk. </p><p> </p><p>THUD!</p><p> </p><p>The sound from the collision resounded louder in Mike’s ears than all the titans around them combined. </p><p> </p><p>Mike froze, the seconds passing like hours as he watched Levi’s body slide down the trunk of the tree. His friend, normally so dynamic and active in a fight, flopped lifelessly into a snowdrift. Mike detected a thin trail of metallic blood wafting through fog of titan stench.</p><p> </p><p>No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no….</p><p> </p><p>All he could see was a mop of straight black hair, wet from melted snow, a bloodied face, and a broken body buried in snow at the base of the tree. What should have helped keep Levi safe now protruded from the ground menacingly, like some giant marker saying “here lies your captain.” </p><p> </p><p>Mike willed him to move, to stand up and glare at the titans and level a cursed laced insult at them. Levi always got back up. He couldn’t be...dead. </p><p> </p><p>He certainly looked dead. </p><p> </p><p>He has to be okay. Get up Levi. Please move. </p><p> </p><p>But he didn’t move. </p><p> </p><p>“NOOOOOOO!” Hanji screeched. </p><p> </p><p>Her scream was distant to Mike. He was barely aware of her flying ahead of him as she ducked under the frenzied titan’s arm and used what must have been all her strength to tear its flesh from its body. The arm fell to the earth. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Mike wondered if she pitied the monster even as she hacked it to pieces. The body followed the arm a moment later. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t take his eyes off the spot where Levi hit the ground. </p><p> </p><p>So stuck in a haze, Mike almost didn’t notice it until a shadow graced over his eyes. He glanced up and to his horror saw the behemoth body of the crawler titan right above him. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh!” He gasped out of his daze, darting to the side unceremoniously. He felt the heat emanating off the massive body hit his face as he narrowly avoided it. </p><p> </p><p>Shit!</p><p> </p><p>His senses flooded back to him in full force. </p><p> </p><p>The rotted, rancid smell of sweat and waste hit him with such force that he gasped. The blinding whiteness of the trampled snow and the waves of crashes around him left him disoriented for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>With panic lacing his thoughts, Mike realized they had charged right into titan territory and were now surrounded. </p><p> </p><p>He scanned the trees overhead for Hanji and spotted her furiously grappling over to Levi. </p><p> </p><p>Too late did he see the titan looming behind the tree she was secured against. </p><p> </p><p>“HANJI NO!” She jerked her head to the side at his shout, barely seeing the massive face before it lunged at her. Hanji’s scream echoed loud and clear in his head this time. She lost her hold on the tree and began to fall. </p><p> </p><p>Mike catapulted himself from his saddle at her. </p><p> </p><p>He’d been too far away to catch Levi, but he could catch Hanji. He would catch her. He clenched his teeth, determined not to lose another friend. </p><p> </p><p>He slammed into her at full force, the impact of it jarring his skull. He wrapped one arm around her as they tumbled together in the air, her warm familiar scent blocking out the titan fog temporarily. A moment of clarity followed, allowing him to scour every branch to find a hook strong enough for the two of them. He latched onto the first one he found.</p><p> </p><p>Unused to her weight, Mike grunted as they went from falling to a painfully slow wobbling in the air. They swung downward still, and neared the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“BRACE YOURSELF!” He warned, right before they crashed into the snow. </p><p> </p><p>Everything was white for a split second before he and Hanji became a pile of limbs and equipment. His face burned as it slid on fresh powder, and Hanji’s skull slammed into his chin, jarring it once again. </p><p> </p><p>“OOF! Mike wha--?” Hanji coughed. He didn’t answer, instead choosing to groan and brush snow from his bruised face. She tripped on herself, trying to stand up, and stumbled a few steps away from him.</p><p> </p><p>SLAM!</p><p> </p><p>Hanji dove to the side, instincts barely warning her before the hand of a titan flattened the snow where she had just stood. </p><p> </p><p>Mike jumped to his feet instantly, hooked blades into his blade holders, and snarled at a new titan looming above them. This one didn’t smile at him. It had the nerve to look annoyed at them. As if they were ruining its day.  </p><p> </p><p>“You messed with the wrong squad.” He narrowed his eyes at it, hating the animalistic eyes that stared hungrily back. </p><p> </p><p>Mike snapped the eye contact, dashing at the hand still pressed into the ground. He struck his blades out to either side of him, bolting up the titan’s arm with furious speed. </p><p> </p><p>The titan watched him climb for a moment, almost fascinated, before bringing its other arm up to swat at him. Instead, Mike lept from the titan’s shoulder at its face and slashed his blades across its eyes. </p><p> </p><p>More of that heinous stench. More blood. </p><p> </p><p>Landing on a nearby branch, he was about to work his way around to the nape of the beast when he noticed how much attention he and Hanji were garnering. </p><p> </p><p>More and more titans lumbered over to their location now instead of following the scouts. Mike found the fact strangely comforting. Although it was just the two of them here, that must have meant the rest of the scouts were beyond a distance that the titans cared to chase them for. The expedition would be safe. They had accomplished their job after all.</p><p> </p><p>Hanji landed next to him on the tree. </p><p> </p><p>“Our situation is pretty much shit.” She lamented, warily eyeing the titans below. “There’s at least six between us and Levi. I don’t know how we’re going to get to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Levi!” Mike whipped his head back across the grove to where his friend had crashed. </p><p> </p><p>Although the ground around him was littered with footprints, the pile of snow where Levi stuck out of was undisturbed save only for him falling into it. No titans stopped to investigate the small body buried in the snow. Maybe they thought he was already dead. Maybe they couldn’t see or smell him.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever it was, Mike prayed it stayed that way until they could get over to him.</p><p> </p><p>He turned back to Hanji. “Can you find a secure branch where they won’t reach you? I’m going to go get him.”</p><p> </p><p>“No way! I’m not going to let you go in there alone!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hanji, this is no time to argue. We both know I have a better chance of getting him and getting out in one piece. If you come with, that will only bring more titan attention!”</p><p> </p><p>To her credit, she didn’t fight him on that. Hanji had many strengths, but she spent more time learning about titans than killing them. Despite that, her copper eyes burned with anger behind her glasses. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” She finally snapped. “But you both come back safe or I’m coming after you.” </p><p> </p><p>He leveled his eyes with hers. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine, and I’ll come back with him. I promise.” The words weighted on his heart. </p><p> </p><p>She nodded her head, a single tear slipping down her cheek. The titan below them growled and stomped the ground. The tree shook in response, making them both cling to it. </p><p> </p><p>“Then hurry! I’ll wait somewhere safe!” She wiped the tear away with a gloved hand. </p><p> </p><p>Mike nodded, taking one last look at her. </p><p> </p><p>He dropped his hold on the tree and free fell for a split second. Gritting his teeth, he grappled up to the top of another tree and put enough gas into the lift to send him flying over treetops. He needed to stay high above the titans heads. If he moved across the grove at a level they could grab him he would be done for, and no one would be able to defend Hanji and Levi. </p><p> </p><p>He shuddered at the image of dozens of titans swarming the base of a tree with Hanji desperately clinging to it. </p><p> </p><p>NO! No one was dying today!</p><p> </p><p>He brushed the pointed tree tops, flying with no hooks attached, before he felt himself begin to fall again. He didn’t bother counting the numerous heads of titans below him. There was no point. He had only one goal. </p><p> </p><p>Levi’s tree was several meters away.</p><p> </p><p>As Mike dropped lower in the branches, he began to think he might get to him without much trouble. </p><p> </p><p>Then the titans saw him. </p><p> </p><p>Their change in attitude was immediate. Heads turned, eyes grew wider, and titans began to crowd his location. Their stomping sound, which hadn’t gone away since the titans had first been spotted, increased by tenfold. At this point their smell was so strong he could almost tune it out entirely. Other smaller smells like pine and musty dirt came through much clearer than they had before.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, but that old scent of fear was back. Was it his own? Hanji’s? Did it matter?</p><p> </p><p>They were so completely outnumbered here. Titan legs, thick and stocky, were almost as numerous as the trees. </p><p> </p><p>An arm swiped at him. He dodged left. </p><p> </p><p>Another swipe, he dropped lower to avoid it. </p><p> </p><p>Hooking and releasing was an art, and Mike was a master of it. The movements came as easily to him as breathing, and those who watched him fly agreed. He soared with grace and confidence. </p><p> </p><p>But not now. </p><p> </p><p>This was insanity. </p><p> </p><p>Mike flipped off of branches, dived under titan arms, flung himself above them over and over and over again. His trail zig-zagged through the grove, making little progress towards Levi. </p><p> </p><p>No matter how many swipes he dodged or hooks he fired, the titans kept coming like a swarm of giant oversized naked gnats. </p><p> </p><p>There was no rest, and Mike sweated like it was a hot summer’s day. His chest heaved with effort, panting as though he had just run miles. </p><p> </p><p>Still, the titans came at him, swiping and growling like animals. Mike dropped lower in the branches, narrowly dodging the swipes. Arms ripped through the evergreens toward him. </p><p> </p><p>One, two, then three swipes missed him. They were getting closer to him. He didn’t have the stamina to outmaneuver them for long. </p><p> </p><p>Two more swipes, one on both sides of him, came flying from the titans below him.</p><p> </p><p>He twisted his body, turning to the side and avoided the one on the right. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t so lucky with the left. </p><p> </p><p>PAIN!</p><p> </p><p>White hot explosions shot through his left arm. He screamed, losing his grip on his blade and his balance. He had felt something snap inside his arm, and his mind clouded up in pain as he began to fall.  </p><p> </p><p>In agony, Mike desperately shot a hook up, not caring so much where it landed as long as he didn’t fall helpless to the ground. His hook connected with something and he shot upwards, the change in velocity tugging at his arm which he guessed was probably broken. He screamed again.</p><p> </p><p>Through his haze, he saw with horror that his hook was connected to a titan’s cheek and he was shooting right at its open mouth. The stench from the open mouth was that of rotting food and thick saliva. If he needed any convincing to not be eaten, that alone was enough for Mike. </p><p> </p><p>With his good arm, he readied his only blade. Just before entering the titan’s mouth, he jutted his blade into its teeth like a toothpick and pushed upwards off of it. The titan growled, a low guttural sound, but Mike was well above it now. He shot himself into a taller tree past the titan. </p><p> </p><p>He slammed into the trunk with a thud, groaning and panting. His breaths came in short ragged gasps, and he tried to shift his arm to see how injured it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhhhh!” He cried out. He hung there pitifully grasping his arm before the smell and the pain became too much. Turning to the side, he vomited, sending puke cascading to the whiteness below him. </p><p> </p><p>The titans leisurely made their way toward him. He couldn’t catch a break!</p><p> </p><p>He searched desperately for Levi’s tree, noting with despair he hadn’t made any progress towards it after being hit. </p><p> </p><p>A sudden thought hit him like a ton of bricks.</p><p> </p><p>Oh god...How can I carry him and get us to safety with my arm like this?.</p><p> </p><p>Mike felt vomit rising in his throat again, but not because of the pain. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, he grappled higher into the tree, out of the titans reach temporarily. Taller beasts would come that could reach him, but he was safe for a moment. </p><p> </p><p>He scrambled onto a branch with his good arm, releasing his cable. His arm absolutely throbbed with pain. It would be useless, more of a pain than an advantage to him right now.</p><p> </p><p>He shut his eyes against the whiteness before him, panting. Soft pricks of snow fell against his skin. The flakes melted softly as titans thundered below him, shaking the tree. </p><p> </p><p>Let me catch my breath…</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t even know if Levi was alive at this point, but he had to keep trying to get to him. If the captain had any chance of making it out of this, Mike owed it to him to save him, broken arm be damned. Levi had risked more for him countless times. But more than that, Hanji and Levi were among the closest people he had in his life. With the business they were in, it was best to not grow too close to people. Mike had made the mistake before and regretted it. But Hanji and Levi seemed invincible...like no matter what life threw at them, they would make it through. Most of him simply refused to believe Levi was dead in a pile of snow. The whole notion just seemed ridiculous. </p><p> </p><p>And so, Mike grunted to his feet, body aching. He gingerly pulled his arm out of his coat sleeve, wincing at every jostle. Positioning it as well as he could inside his coat, Mike buttoned the body up as tight as possible, arm now pinned against his side. It was no cast, but it was the best he could do considering. </p><p> </p><p>Readying his right blade, Mike surveyed the distance between him and Levi. The now empty sleeve flopped at his side. </p><p> </p><p>So far…</p><p> </p><p>He swallowed the bile in his throat, inhaling sharply. It wasn’t that he was afraid. He’d faced titans, even several at once before. He wasn’t even afraid of dying. If he was, he wouldn’t throw himself so easily into battle over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>No, what made him hesitate wasn't fear at all. It was doubt. </p><p> </p><p>He doubted he could withstand so many titans. He doubted he would be able to get Levi to safety. </p><p> </p><p>Mike wasn’t a gambling man. Not like Erwin. Mike liked to know the odds because he knew his own strength. He knew what he could handle and what he couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t think this would play out in his favor, especially weakened by his arm, and some small part of him wanted to turn around now and get Hanji out at least.</p><p> </p><p>But she would never forgive him. </p><p> </p><p>Mike fired his hook, leaping off the branch to follow it. It was easier than expected to fly with only one hook at his disposal. Though, it didn’t surprise him too much considering how extensively he trained. He’d practiced this before, and as he darted through the trees, the titans below stared up at him stupidly. </p><p> </p><p>But there were more ahead. </p><p> </p><p>They turned their beady eyes at him, watching him move towards them like a dozen cats watching a mouse. He hated feeling so weak before them. If only he had both his arms. He could take out several of them. </p><p> </p><p>He glared at them, soaring overhead. Another hook, another fling, and he was back into their path. The swipes started again. Angry titan faces flashed past his own. He held his breath, waiting for the right moment to dodge upwards again. </p><p> </p><p>NOW!</p><p> </p><p>He bolted out of their grasp, sliding on the trampled snow before lifting into the air. He dove between two more before tucking into a roll to land on the ground. Using the momentum, Mike hopped up and began to run. </p><p> </p><p>Levi’s tree was right in front of him. He could see the captain’s pale features, or what of them that weren’t buried in snow beneath it. Mike noted with alarm that the blood on his face must have been his own, as a titan’s blood would have faded by now. The snow hadn’t let up at all and thick flakes of it clumped together on his hair.</p><p> </p><p>So close!</p><p> </p><p>Mike pushed himself into a dash, sinking into the snow with every step. All he needed to do was grab the downed soldier. They could make it out. They would make it--</p><p> </p><p>CRASH!</p><p> </p><p>A titan out of nowhere pushed into his path, smashing two trees adjacent to Levi’s, wood splintering everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>Mike gasped in surprise as bits of bark and debris rained down on him. He shot a hook to Levi’s tree, hurling himself out of the way, but the titan pushed against the cord throwing his trajectory off. He fell towards the Earth at an angle, hook still embedded in the tree. </p><p> </p><p>He crashed into the snow, crying out as his arm was forced around painfully. Assuming he lived through this, it would need medical attention immediately. He was 100% sure he was making his arm worse. </p><p> </p><p>The titan looked down on him gleefully, excited to finally eat. But, adrenaline surged through Mike’s blood. He scrambled to his feet and stumbled back away from the titan. </p><p> </p><p>Releasing his hook, he reeled it in as fast as he could, quickly shooting it off again. He shot off the ground and away from the titan’s grasp, but its hand grabbed the edge of his hood and Mike felt himself get yanked back.</p><p> </p><p>NO!</p><p> </p><p>He pushed as much gas into his propulsion gear as possible and ripped the hood off as he tore from the titan’s clutches. Another close call. </p><p> </p><p>Mike swung low above the ground, circling back to Levi. His hair whipped at his sweat streaked face. He landed on the ground, and began to dash towards his friend again. </p><p> </p><p>And then stopped short. </p><p> </p><p>A tear pricked at his eye. </p><p> </p><p>There were so many titans between him and his friend.</p><p> </p><p>The area around him was more flesh than foliage. </p><p> </p><p>All went quiet save the creaking of massive joints as they marched towards him. </p><p> </p><p>He would never make it. </p><p> </p><p>As if to prove his point, three titans at once jumped on him, their ugly features crowding into his vision. He leapt above them. They crashed into each other as he soared above them.</p><p> </p><p>Sweat poured from his face, despite the biting cold. Every inch of him screamed in protest as he pushed his body to its limits. He was exhausted. Unable to hold back his emotions anymore, he broke. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, both from pain and regret. </p><p> </p><p>I’m sorry Levi. I owe you my life, but I can’t save yours…</p><p> </p><p>He grappled back into the trees. Surveying the mess below him, Mike picked out the broken branches, their horses, trampled to death somewhere in the mess, and one small body buried in snow that continued to pile as the minutes passed. </p><p> </p><p>His chest heaved. His sobs grew. </p><p> </p><p>What was this hell they lived in? </p><p> </p><p>The pain from his arm throbbed, reminding him of how exhausted he was. He needed to find Hanji. He couldn’t afford to wait. </p><p> </p><p>His watery eyes lingered on the spot where Levi lay. Without knowing fully why, Mike grasped the patch on his left sleeve, emblazoned with the wings of freedom, and tore it from his uniform coat. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, my friend. You are free now.” He let the patch drop from his hand and watched it fall towards the ground below. The blue and white embroidery spun and tumbled until it was out of sight. </p><p> </p><p>Mike didn’t wait around after it was gone. </p><p> </p><p>Skirting through the branches back the way he came, he scanned the trees for any sign of Hanji. At last, he spotted her grey outline in the tallest tree in the area, with few titans around,  and soared over to her.</p><p> </p><p>He landed with a huff next to her on the branch she perched on, surprising her. He grasped it, and with Hanji’s help, pulled himself up, draping himself across it on his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“Mike! What happened?” She exclaimed. Her eyes narrowed and her confusion turned into fear. “Where’s Levi?”</p><p> </p><p>He dreaded answering her. </p><p> </p><p>“There were...ahh! There were too many of them.” He said through gritted teeth, eyes squeezed shut. His long hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. She was going to kill him for leaving Levi behind.  “I had to get out...there was no time and I got hit. Couldn’t have...couldn’t have carried him.” </p><p> </p><p>Hanji saw the tears in his eyes. She observed his arm and the scrapes and tears on his coat.  “What are you talking about?” Her voice was dangerously low.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes to meet her gaze. The fire he was met with made him wish he hadn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry...I couldn’t get to him. I didn’t stand a chance. And…and I couldn’t abandon another friend to die so I came back--” </p><p> </p><p>She stood abruptly, interrupting him. “Then stay here. I’ll go get him!”</p><p> </p><p>Mike reached out, pleading in his eyes. “Hanji, no please. You’ll die.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll die saving him!”</p><p> </p><p>“He wouldn’t...wouldn’t want that. You know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Hanji froze. The crashing of titans sounded below them, and Mike knew they only had moments to spare before they would be caught. </p><p> </p><p>“Hanji,” He tried again, “We don’t even know if he’s still alive. For all we know he’s already...already…” He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you say it.” Hanji threatened, fury twisting her normally jovial face.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t risk losing our lives as well. The scouts need us.” He stopped. Even as he said them, the words sounded hollow. He felt like he was lying out of his teeth to her. Why shouldn’t they go back and risk their lives to save Levi? “I’m so sorry. He wouldn’t want us to die for him, so let’s choose to live and remember him instead.” Her whole body trembled, and Mike realized she was crying. </p><p> </p><p>He shakily pulled himself up, preparing his one arm for departure. He checked his gas levels which were about half depleted. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t force you to come with me, but if you stay here you’ll die and Levi will have sacrificed himself for nothing.” He waited for a moment, letting his words sink in. “Do you have enough gas to make it to the forest?” he asked in a softer tone. </p><p> </p><p>Hanji still stared back in Levi’s direction, glued to the spot. “You promised…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hanji! Please!” </p><p> </p><p>She finally turned back to him, eyes red. Her shoulders slumped and her face was red. </p><p> </p><p>“I should have enough.” She whispered. </p><p> </p><p>The tree shook beneath them. The force of it almost knocked them from their perch. The titans were here.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we’ve got to go. Now!”</p><p> </p><p>Together, they leapt from the branches and streaked away from the nightmare behind them.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Hey...I'm sorry I really didn't mean for this to get so angsty....</p><p>Rest assured there is happy stuff ahead...*nervous laugh*</p><p>(please don't hate me)</p><p> </p><p>Also thanks to all who reviewed! You made my day! </p><p> </p><p>And as always, more to come :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi Ackerman<br/>
———————</p>
<p>Captain Levi had insomnia. </p>
<p>It was a well-known enough fact. After he’d started catching groups of new Scouting Legion recruits goofing around in the late hours of the night or early in the morning rumours started flying around about his sleep schedule. He’d heard them, of course. They were absurd. No, he wasn’t a demon who prowled the halls at night. No he didn’t practice or train during those hours. And no, he certainly didn’t take to the streets like some untamed vigilante to take down “thugs” for sport. </p>
<p>Honestly, who came up with those ideas?</p>
<p>When Hanji caught wind of the rumors she had watched his room at night a few times to see for herself if they were true. Levi didn’t know what her deal was with him. She seemed to want to know everything about him and what made him tick. It was annoying. He’d caught her sneaking around outside his quarters more than once and had promptly shoved her forcefully towards her own barracks each time. </p>
<p>The simple answer was he just couldn’t sleep. And yes, sometimes he’d take a stroll around headquarters during those times, but it was hardly driven by malice. </p>
<p>He’d explained this once to Mike and Hanji after they’d asked him about it. He wasn’t sure if they believed him, but the rumors had decreased afterwards. </p>
<p>So yes, everyone knew he didn’t sleep, but no one knew why. </p>
<p>No one, except for Levi. </p>
<p>The reason, of course, was quite simple. </p>
<p>When Levi dreamed, she was there.</p>
<p>She would float in, ebony-black hair flowing over her shoulders. She would always be wearing that white silky dress he remembered so well. Her presence, calm and comforting, used to be something he looked forward to. But when he woke without it, life was staggeringly bleak, dull, and lifeless.</p>
<p>In time, he grew to dislike, and then despise seeing her. It only meant pain and misery would follow. He found it easier to avoid sleep altogether.</p>
<p>Ironically, she would most often appear on the nights when he couldn’t wake up. When his sleep was deep and his mind actually at rest, he knew she would emerge from the depths of his memory. </p>
<p>Such was the case tonight. He had been wandering through empty hallways and accented rooms, the minutes stretching on like hours. The scenery of his dreams changed each time, and today his subconscious had chosen the barracks back at the Scouting Legion headquarters as its backdrop. Appropriately, he was wearing his standard Scouting Legion uniform, jacket, 3DMG straps, and usual cravat tied around his neck. </p>
<p>He didn’t have a destination, he rarely did in his dreams. However, after roaming the same route a dozen times it became clear he wasn’t waking up anytime soon.</p>
<p>He sighed. </p>
<p>That meant she would be appearing soon. </p>
<p>He could try escaping her tonight, but he was too tired. </p>
<p>Let the pain come, he thought. </p>
<p>His feet automatically took him down a set of hallways, and finding himself outside of his own room in the barracks, he paused. His room was as good as any to wait out the long night in. Maybe she would grow tired of waiting for him to emerge in this game they played and leave him in peace. </p>
<p>He turned the knob, cringing at the loud creek the hinges made as he pushed open the door. </p>
<p>But she was waiting for him inside. </p>
<p>She sat on his perfectly made bed examining his room. Levi glanced at the sparse decorations himself. He didn’t spend much time there, and it showed. He had a simple wooden desk and his high backed chair, a small rug in front of his closet, and a Scouting Legion flag on the wall. The flag had been hung by the room’s previous occupant, and Levi hadn’t bothered taking it down besides cleaning it.</p>
<p>Normally he liked his room the way it was, plain and organized. Easy to maintain. Now however, he was suddenly embarrassed at the rigidity and lack of warmth.  He would have liked to make her feel more at home, more comfortable. His military grade mattress and blankets were simply not good enough for the woman who deserved the world. </p>
<p>Kuchel...</p>
<p>His mother.</p>
<p>She took in the remainder of his room before finally resting her eyes on him, regarding him warmly. </p>
<p>“Hey baby.”</p>
<p>Those eyes. Light gray blue. Like his. Those eyes he tried so hard to avoid. They bored into his with something he rarely saw, something he kept buried so deep in his heart it was almost forgotten. Something he built up barriers against lest he become tormented by an emotional hell. </p>
<p>Love.</p>
<p>“...hey ma…” he breathed, his shoulders slumping, posture sagging. </p>
<p>He took a hesitant step towards her, his instincts screaming at him to tear out the door and not look back. What was he doing? If he had any sense at all he should turn around. </p>
<p>She stood up, head turned downward as she brushed the folds of her skirt to rest. God she was beautiful. Her thin frame and delicate arms disguised her inner strength and fearlessness. As a child, Levi remembered this the most about her. When she would come home disheveled or beat, she always offered him her consistent unwavering smile. Though, now as an adult, he realized it was probably more for show on his behalf than a true indicator of how she felt inside. </p>
<p>Still, when her head rose and her mouth stretched into that same smile, the one she used to make when she laughed with him, when they read together, and when she hugged him, all of his resolve and hesitancy melted away. </p>
<p>“Come here love.” She said, stretching her hands out to him.</p>
<p>Levi stumbled on his own feet, daring to take another step towards her. Then another and another, and then, before he knew it, he was falling into her open arms.</p>
<p>She caught him in her embrace, wrapping one arm around his head, the other on his back, and pulled him in close. He buried his face into her shoulder, melting into her touch as he folded his own arms around her waist. </p>
<p>Breathing in the familiar scent of her hair, Levi recognized the light fragrance of lavender, the soap they used to use. Memories of his time with her in the underground flooded his mind. An overwhelming feeling of safe wrapped around him like a blanket, as if her embrace had built literal walls around them that nothing could penetrate. </p>
<p>“Am I dead?” He whispered to her.</p>
<p>Kuchel ran her fingers through his dark locks. “Why do you say that?”</p>
<p>“I don’t--” He paused, unsure of what to say. How could they be here together unless he had also died? He didn’t remember dying, but he couldn’t recall where he had last been or what had happened. “I don’t know how you’re here.” He finished lamely.</p>
<p>She laughed. The sound was like feeling the sun warm his skin after a cold night. It was like his first time flying through the air. It was alive and sparked a current of energy flowing through him. </p>
<p>He couldn’t stop himself as his lips curled into a smile. </p>
<p>“Baby, you don’t need to know how. Just cherish this moment together.”</p>
<p>She pulled away from him, hands lingering on the sides of his arms. </p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you.” She said, beaming at him.</p>
<p>To his surprise, he felt moisture in his eyes. He moved to wipe them, but she tenderly reached her hand up instead. Her touch was soft, despite calluses and age marring her hands. She wiped his tears away, pulled his face towards her, and leaned her forehead against his. He had to bite back a small laugh. Though he was in his thirties now, she was still taller than him. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, just breathe.”</p>
<p>He did, the rise and fall of his chest comforting in a way. </p>
<p>They stayed that way for a time, a mother and her son. They were broken and torn, separated in life, but perfect together in this impossible moment. </p>
<p>“I want to show you something.” She said at last. </p>
<p>She pulled away from him and trailed over to the door, pausing before going through. She looked back at him expectantly, and he frowned. This had never happened before. He followed her to the foot of the doorway. Together, they stepped through to a dark room.</p>
<p>He recognized it instantly. </p>
<p>Darkness pooled in the small chamber like a thick fog making it difficult to see, but that only increased the haunting familiarity. A layer of filth lined every surface. Levi knew for a fact that no amount of cleaning would ever free anything from its confines. A small wooden table, several dingy cooking pots, and a sink lined one wall in the tight space. The other three walls held an open doorway leading to a bedroom, a hearth, and a beat up chest.</p>
<p>Just being in the room he swore he could almost hear the ever-present rowdiness and laughter that constantly sounded from below. Dusty footprints, made from a child with dark hair and a soiled oversized shirt running excitedly through the room, seemed to appear despite the dimness. </p>
<p>He furrowed his brows. “Why did we come here?” </p>
<p>“This is one of my favorite places in the walls.” Kuchel answered, waltzing into the room like it wasn’t absolutely disgusting. </p>
<p>“Why?” He asked, confused. The home, if it could even be called that, contrasted sharply against the light his mother seemed to glow with. But it had been their home after all. The underground hadn’t been kind to his mother. It was all she could do to provide their small rooms and put food on the table. </p>
<p>She had done it all for him. </p>
<p>“Life was terrible here.” He spat. "You were treated like an animal! No, I take that back. I’ve seen horses treated better than we were.” </p>
<p>She didn’t answer. Instead she looked around fondly, brushing her hands against the table's rough surface. </p>
<p>“Levi,” she looked him in the eye, a wistful expression glossing over her face. “This is my favorite place because it is where you were born. It may not have been much, but it was ours. There was no light in my life before you, and without this place, you wouldn’t exist.”</p>
<p>Now it was Levi’s turn to not answer. He swallowed thickly, biting his lip. </p>
<p>“This place?” Kuchel continued, gesturing to the walls around them. “I was ready to give up on. Mine was a desperate attempt at a life that had failed miserably. But then you came along…”</p>
<p>She smiled again. “And it didn’t seem as bad.”</p>
<p>Levi glanced into the bedroom, unease sitting on his chest. The room beyond was even darker than the one they stood in. It was foreboding, like some creature was waiting inside for him to make the mistake of stepping inside. It would attack him. It would destroy him.</p>
<p>No, this place could never be a fond memory to him like it was to his mother.</p>
<p>“I can see you’re not convinced. Come on, there’s more I need to show you.”</p>
<p>She crossed the room in short strides, leaving the darkness to flood it once again behind her. He followed her once again to the doorway, eager to leave the past behind. </p>
<p>Upon crossing through the threshold, he expected to find them back at his barracks. Instead, he was surprisingly met with an almost blinding whiteness. His eyes, used to the dark of the underground, took several moments to adjust. He squinted into the light, trying to orient himself.</p>
<p>About every few meters a long dark shape poked out of the ground and shot towards the sky amidst the whiteness. Trees, he realized as his eyes finally adjusted. </p>
<p>Oh...and that’s snow. </p>
<p>They had walked into the middle of a wooded area that stretched on and on, becoming more dense in the distance. Everything surrounding them was completely covered in the flakey white stuff, as he noticed tiny pricks of it falling on his face and around them. He wasn’t cold, but something told him he should be absolutely freezing right now, as if he’d been here recently. </p>
<p>Kuchel walked through snow ahead of him, her feet not making a sound against it. He hurried to catch up with her. </p>
<p>“Where are we?” he asked, still gazing at their surroundings. </p>
<p>“I’m not sure…” She answered absentmindedly. “I only go where you’ve been.”</p>
<p>He frowned. “I don’t remember this place.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you will as we continue.”</p>
<p>“If you don’t know where we are, then what did you want to show me?” He raised an eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>“Not what. Who.” </p>
<p>“Who?” </p>
<p>She gave another short laugh, “Yes who. Your friends are out here, are they not?”</p>
<p>“Wha..? What do you mean…?” He trailed off, scanning their surroundings yet again. </p>
<p>At once, dozens of memories slammed into him. He doubled over, gasping at their intensity, eyes squeezed shut. </p>
<p>Oh god.</p>
<p>The scouts...and his friends. Had they made it to the trees?</p>
<p>There were so many titans and even more coming...and...what had become of the crawler? He remembered fighting it, but something had gone wrong...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A phantom pain spread over his arm, like a numb sensation of a hundred boiling hot nails poking into his skin. It began at his shoulder and danced down to his fingers and along his spine. </p>
<p>He’d been hit. </p>
<p>He grasped his shoulder with his good arm, daring to raise his eyes to their surroundings again. </p>
<p>He remembered everything. </p>
<p>His mother watched him, head cocked to the side as if curious. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong love?” </p>
<p>“Did they make it?” He grunted. “Did they make it to the trees? Did anyone die?”</p>
<p>This mission...the winter expedition shouldn’t have even happened, and yet, despite their warnings, the bastards in the central government had put them all in harm's way. They likely knew as well as Erwin that the mission would be a bust. And now, the most elite of the scouts were out here. Levi’s chest felt hollow upon the thought of all of them dead, bodies devoured by wretched titans. </p>
<p>Humanity would suffer a massive blow by losing the lives on this joke of an excursion. </p>
<p>“Truthfully, I don’t know.” Kuchel answered. “For your sake I hope so. I do know that not all is lost yet.”</p>
<p>She gestured to the right and slightly upwards. “Look.”</p>
<p>Levi squinted against the falling snow, searching for what she was referring to. He straightened, still gripping his shoulder as the dull throbbing persisted. </p>
<p>Two silhouettes appeared in the branches </p>
<p>He gasped as he recognized them. </p>
<p>“Hanji, Mike!” </p>
<p>They looked terrible. Mike’s hair was plastered against his face, and he was roughed up as though he’d been run over by a horse and carriage. He’d only seen Hanji look the way she did currently once, and that was when she hadn't slept a wink for eight days straight. He’d compared her to the devil in secret to Mike after the occasion due to the nasty temperament she’d developed during the time. </p>
<p>The two of them rushed overhead, causing the air above him to rustle the branches nearby. They stopped abruptly on a branch within earshot of Levi and Kuchel, appearing to not notice the two dark haired individuals. </p>
<p>Mike hit it particularly hard, and, landing on his knees and one hand, promptly leaned over the side and vomited. Hanji landed next to him and placed a comforting hand on his back. </p>
<p>When Mike at last finished being sick, he heaved himself back, leaning against the trunk of the tree with Hanji’s support. </p>
<p>“How much...how much further...is it?” He huffed out between breaths.</p>
<p>“Not far at all. We’ll be there in a few minutes.” She answered tightly. Her voice sounded...off. Like she was distracted or sad. Levi couldn’t see her face from here. </p>
<p>“Do you think...we could...we could send a…” He let out a wet cough. “...send a team back for Levi? Do you think...there will be daylight left?”</p>
<p>Hanji didn’t answer. Instead, Levi saw her move a hand up to her face, wiping at something.</p>
<p>Tears…</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” She said at last. </p>
<p>Mike nodded slightly, looking like he was going to be sick again. </p>
<p>The ground began to tremble under Levi’s feet. A sure indicator that titans were nearby. </p>
<p>Are they being chased? He thought angrily. </p>
<p>“Come on. We need to keep going.” Hanji said, her voice hard. </p>
<p>She helped Mike to his feet again, and Levi noted that he wasn’t seeing things. Mike only had one arm. </p>
<p>What happened after I got hit?</p>
<p>Without any delay, the two of them lept from their branch and grappled away from the captain and his mother. </p>
<p>Levi watched them go until they disappeared into the whiteness. </p>
<p>“Your friends really care about you Levi.” Kuchel said behind him. He turned to see her coming up beside him.</p>
<p>“Like I was, they’re in a bit of a desperate spot. In a way, humanity as a whole is right there with them.” She fixed her eyes on his. “You bring them hope Levi. All of them.”</p>
<p>The rumbling in the ground increased. The titans were practically upon them. </p>
<p>Kuchel looked around, as if evaluating if she wanted to be bothered by the hideous beasts today. “Let’s go. I have no desire to lay eyes on those monsters.”</p>
<p>He mentally agreed with her sentiment. Together, they strode away from the sounds of crashing titans none too quickly. </p>
<p>They walked among the trees and snow. The quiet din of snow falling was like a silence he could hear. It was soft and almost dismissable as wind. It was like the weight of all the snow on the trees and in the air soaked up the sound, leaving an eerie quiet in its place.</p>
<p>Kuchel slid her arm around his side, and he leaned his head against her. For just this moment, he let himself fully relax as his mind went blank. It was the first time he’d felt truly peaceful in far too long. </p>
<p>They walked in silence for a while. He didn’t know if they had another destination, but he didn’t care. He willed the minutes to stretch on forever. </p>
<p>At long last, they reached a clearing, and Kuchel slowed her pace. He looked around them, taking in the sight.</p>
<p>It looked like a war zone. Branches were broken and strewn around the ground. Footprints from dozens of titans were pressed into the snow, spoiling it’s otherwise perfect witness. A few dead horses and broken equipment lay scattered across the space. </p>
<p>This was where he’d fought the crawler. </p>
<p>They slowly continued to cross the clearing, giving Levi a better view of the destruction he’d left in his wake. Titan killing was certainly a messy task. However, he was grateful that there were no bodies here. He’d have liked to think that it meant the scouts were truly safe. </p>
<p>But with a start, Levi spotted someone buried under a small pile of snow at the base of a tree at the end of the clearing. </p>
<p>“Who is that?” He demanded. Without waiting for an answer, he broke into a run and rushed over to them, crouching next to the side-turned head. </p>
<p>With another start, Levi recognized the face of...himself. His body, from the torso up, was protruding from a deep build up of snow that had piled under the tree.  Blood leaked down the side of his extremely pale face from an unseen cut. His arms stuck out to either side of him, and his 3DMG lay in shattered pieces around them. Levi winced as he noted the awkward angle his shoulder jutted out from his body at, the phantom pain lancing over him again. </p>
<p>“What is this?” He hissed, whipping his head back to his mother who was approaching his downed form as well, but at a much slower pace. </p>
<p>Kuchel came and crouched next to him. A moment passed as she took in his limp body, sorrow filling her eyes. </p>
<p>“It’s you Levi. You are dreaming now, but your consciousness will return and it will return to here in this moment.” She reached a hand out and rested it on his unconscious body. “When you return I won’t be with you anymore.” </p>
<p>His stomach plummeted. All the warmth and peace around him dissipated in an instant. He stiffened in its absence. </p>
<p>She must have noticed his change in demeanor because she turned back to look at him and took his face in her hands. </p>
<p>“I wish it didn’t have to be so hard for you baby. Of course a mama always thinks the world of her son, but you don’t deserve all the pain you’ve suffered. Even now, you hold every death against your heart. I’m not sure how many more you can carry…”</p>
<p>His eyes betrayed him again as they moistened. Squeezing his eyes against the tears threatening to fall, he tried to turn his head away from her. </p>
<p>“Why do you do this to me? Why do you always come here only to leave?” He tried to sound angry, but his voice was small and cracked pitifully. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry baby...it’s just the way it is.” She pulled him into her arms again, and he didn’t resist. Wet tears streamed down his face as they knelt in the snow. He did nothing to stop them. His chest heaved as he quietly sobbed in his mother's arms. </p>
<p>Her voice sounded in his ear. “You were a gift that made my life worth living. A bright spot in the dark. You bring that same light to your friends and so many others. You make their fear go away. Yours is a life that humanity needs, even if they don’t know it.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a hero.” He contradicted her, voice muffled by her shoulder. He clutched the folds of her sleeves for dear life, as if by letting go he would lose himself. </p>
<p>She ran her hand up and down his back in slow soothing movements. “Well of course you are. You’re the best hero anyone’s got. But, it’s not your time to die yet, and for that reason I have to go. You have a long path yet to travel on.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t go again…don’t leave...I miss--” His voice broke. </p>
<p>“I love you my sweet little hero.” She whispered.</p>
<p>Darkness clouded his vision and he shut his eyes against it.</p>
<p>“I love you…” Her voice sounded distant. </p>
<p>The rise and fall of her breathing against his body began to fade along with the scent of her hair and the softness of her dress.</p>
<p>She was disappearing. </p>
<p>Then there was nothing. Nothing but the steady beat of his heart.</p>
<p>THUMP THUMP</p>
<p>THUMP THUMP</p>
<p>THUMP THUMP</p>
<p>His mind felt loose...like it was sloshing around in a container of water. He felt...weird and lightheaded. His body grew a thousand times heavier and settled, every limb feeling like it had a weight tied to it, dragging him down. </p>
<p>I love you...</p>
<p>Then, he opened his eyes and gasped back into consciousness.<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Seriously THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed!!! You all literally made my day (and also maybe made me cry at work). Y'all are seriously too kind!</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for all the feels.........</p>
<p>Hope this helps with the cliffy and there will be more coming soon!!! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 5</p>
<p>
  <b>Hanji Zoe</b>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Hanji Zoe was not a soldier. Hanji was a scientist. She loved to study. She loved to read. She loved being outside the walls. Seeing the world made her feel <i>alive.</i></p>
<p>But she was <i>not</i> a soldier.</p>
<p>Playing the part was easy enough. She did her duty killing titans and defending the walls, but in her heart, she was peaceful and never wanted to pick up a blade against a foe in the first place.</p>
<p>Her friends knew this well about her. Erwin didn't bring her on scouting missions because of her remarkable skill or agility, not that she lacked in either of those areas. But her value was in the discoveries she continually made along their many journeys. She had originally been asked to join the Scouting Legion for that very reason.</p>
<p>Mike knew of her passion for learning. He knew how her constant reading while growing up was the reason she needed glasses now. He had been the one who originally coined the name 'four eyes,' which many of her other friends picked up and used teasingly.</p>
<p>And Levi always—</p>
<p>She abruptly stopped that train of thought. She was <i>NOT</i> going there right now.</p>
<p>No, she wasn't a soldier. She didn't have the passion for killing or anger that fueled most of her comrades. She honestly didn't even like seeing titans perish at her hand.</p>
<p>But today was different.</p>
<p>Today she was royally pissed off.</p>
<p>Today, she wanted to murder every single one of the bohemians that trampled the ground well behind her.</p>
<p>And frankly, the cheers that met her and Mike upon their approach to the trees fueled her anger like gasoline over a fire.</p>
<p>How dare the scouts be happy they returned without their most valuable soldier?</p>
<p>How dare they cheer when her friend lay, maybe dead, miles behind them?</p>
<p>How dare they, when <i>Levi</i> wasn't with them.</p>
<p>She glanced at Mike. Her friend looked horrible. What color he had left in his face faded fast. He had been doing incredibly well using his 3DMG with only one arm, but she could tell it had taken its toll on the injured man.</p>
<p>Their timing in getting to the trees couldn't have been better for him. He would need immediate medical attention and probably a few days of rest to recover.</p>
<p>It was amazing he hadn't died trying to save Levi, not that it had done much good. Mike had come back hurt and Levi had been hit hard enough they didn't even know if he was-</p>
<p><i>NO! He's NOT dead!</i> She told herself for the thousandth time. She refused to believe it. The fire in her chest wouldn't let her believe it. And, as soon as she could, she was heading right back to that wretched grove.</p>
<p>Confidence renewed somewhat, she shouted back to Mike.</p>
<p>"We're here! I see the scouts!."</p>
<p>Mike didn't even look up at her words. To his credit, it was probably taking every ounce of strength and focus he had left to not fall to the white ground below.</p>
<p>"Just a little further, I promise." She shouted again.</p>
<p>Roughly a dozen scouts perched in the branches ahead of them. She could see their gray shapes against the black trunks of the trees around them and the white sky beyond.</p>
<p>"You made it!"</p>
<p>"Come on!"</p>
<p>"YES!"</p>
<p>Air roared in her ear as their words mingled with the sounds of hooks releasing.</p>
<p>She could make out their faces. Moblit's grin stretching across his face, Nifa and Gunther pumping their fists in the air, and Erwin...eyebrows raised, a look of uncertainty crossing his features.</p>
<p>She landed on, or rather collided with, a branch where Petra and Oluo stood ready to help her. The cold air stopped biting into her exposed skin as she gasped for breath, pushing herself onto hands and knees.</p>
<p>"Hanji!" Petra exclaimed, rushing to her side. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Help-Mike!" She gasped out, pointed below her at Mike struggling to stop his forward surge.</p>
<p>They followed her indicator, and their training kicked in immediately.</p>
<p>Gunther rushed forward signaling the other scouts.</p>
<p>"Mike!" he shouted. "He needs help!"</p>
<p>He and Petra lept from the branch as several more scouts noticed the situation and flew to Mike's aid. Together, they caught the large man and awkwardly tumbled into a lower branch.</p>
<p>Hanji pulled her sorry self up and inhaled sharply. She dove off her branch to come to Mike's aide as well.</p>
<p>Erwin intercepted her before she got there. He blocked her path to him on a branch next to him, his stance wary.</p>
<p>"Hanji." His tone demanded her attention.</p>
<p>She paused in her approach to her injured friend even as other scouts took stock of his injuries.</p>
<p>Looking Erwin in the eyes, she bared her teeth.</p>
<p>"What?" She snapped.</p>
<p>"Where is Levi?"</p>
<p>The question was simple, and yet, Hanji found herself unable to answer. A pained silence followed.</p>
<p>One by one, the eyes of the scouts turned to the pair of them. All of them waited breathlessly in the snow covered branches for her answer. Their fear written plainly across their faces, not one of them dared speak.</p>
<p>"Hanji," the commander tried again.</p>
<p>Mike let out a wet cough.</p>
<p>Hanji winced at the sound.</p>
<p>"...Erwin…"</p>
<p>It was barely a whisper, but she could have heard a twig snap with the eerie silence. Every ear whipped back to Mike.</p>
<p>His forehead ran with sweat as he coughed again. Hanji saw someone's arms holding him up as he finally lifted his head to meet Erwin's hard gaze.</p>
<p>"Levi went down…" He choked out. "We aren't sure if he made it….we...we had to go…There were...there were so many of them" His glistening eyes searched Erwin's, looking for some source of comfort and finding none. Normally an unemotional man, the tears spoke volumes about the bond between him and the captain.</p>
<p>A bond that might have been broken.</p>
<p>It hit Hanji all at once. She fell to her knees.</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh god...what did we do...we just left him there to die…</i>
</p>
<p>She couldn't look anyone in the eye as tears began to prick at her own.</p>
<p>No one spoke. Was it shock? Horror? Fear?</p>
<p>With his uncanny abilities and strength, Levi seemed immortal. He could take blow after blow and never fall. He was the best they had. His titan kill count was easily the highest anyone's had ever been…</p>
<p>And yet…</p>
<p>
  <i>CRACK!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Hanji let out a scream as Levi smashed into the truck of the tree at full force. His limp body flopped to the ground, eyes closed.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And then all she saw was red.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The titan before her barely lasted thirty seconds at her hand.</i>
</p>
<p>But it hadn't mattered, she thought as she remembered that awful moment from barely an hour ago.</p>
<p>
  <i>"There were...ahh! There were too many of them."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"...Couldn't have...couldn't have carried him."</i>
</p>
<p>"What of the titan horde?" Erwin voiced at last, snapping her out of her memories. She could hear the emotion he held back from his words.</p>
<p>As it turned out, his question answered itself.</p>
<p>
  <b>RUMBLE</b>
</p>
<p>It started small, but grew quickly.</p>
<p>The sound of dozens of massive legs and feet hitting the ground.</p>
<p>Hanji whipped her head up, looking toward the source of the sound.</p>
<p>It was impossible to see too far into the thick, frost-coated forest, but she was too familiar with the sound.</p>
<p>Erwin growled. "Get everyone to higher branches. We have the advantage here. We'll take them out from above. GO!"</p>
<p>The scouts jumped into action, securing packs and 3DMG. One of them grabbed Mike, slinging him over his shoulder as he leapt into the trees.</p>
<p>Hanji stood, feet planted firmly on the branch.</p>
<p>The monsters were approaching rapidly. They must have followed her and Mike into the forest.</p>
<p>It would be their last mistake.</p>
<p>She wiped the tears from her eyes and readied her swords.</p>
<p>She wasn't a soldier.</p>
<p>She wasn't a killer.</p>
<p>She wasn't even sure if she was a good friend after today.</p>
<p>But one thing was for sure.</p>
<p>The titans weren't making it out of the forest alive.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <b>Levi Ackerman</b>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>What alarmed Levi the most when he awoke wasn't the pain, it was the fact that he couldn't move.</p>
<p>No matter how much he willed himself, his frozen eyelids refused to budge even a centimeter. He was cold. So horribly, tremblingly cold. It seemed to surround him as though he'd jumped into a frozen river. It danced around him, uncaring, making his skin prickle under the heavy layers he wore.</p>
<p>His mind screamed silently.</p>
<p>He was frozen stiff and in horrible pain.</p>
<p>Every part of him absolutely throbbed. Thick slabs of aches slammed heavily into him.</p>
<p>His mind was toeing the line between panic and control. He didn't know if he'd been lying there for hours or minutes. Every second seemed to drag by with agonizing slowness.</p>
<p>Levi wished he could pass out and relieve himself of some small measure of the agony. He tried to give into the darkness clouding his mind, hoping his consciousness would allow him some small amount of mercy. But like his earlier attempts to move, his brain refused to comply.</p>
<p><i>Just breathe</i> a voice consoled him instead.</p>
<p>Was it his own? He couldn't tell.</p>
<p>
  <i>Breathe…</i>
</p>
<p>With a start, he realized he wasn't breathing. He could feel his chest, his lungs, the trapped air. They all burned.</p>
<p>The fire would consume him before the ice froze him.</p>
<p>He willed himself to move again, instincts and a pure drive to survive driving it. He budged an centimeter, then another. Lightning coursing through him from the movements, but at last, he let out a ragged breath.</p>
<p>The fire in his lungs dispersed, as if it had escaped through his exhale.</p>
<p>
  <i>I'm dying…</i>
</p>
<p>He had to be. He'd never been this cold before, never so frozen because of it.</p>
<p>Though, the more he breathed the less it hurt to do so.</p>
<p>He could tell he was face down at least. His chest was pressed up against something firm. The small movement of breathing allowed him to feel the pressure under him.</p>
<p>As sensation from his body began pooling into his mind, he turned his attention to the rest of his body, sorting through the feelings slowly as his mind thawed.</p>
<p>
  <i>There…</i>
</p>
<p>An acute twinge blossomed in his shoulder.</p>
<p><i>Of course. You dislocated it fighting the crawler</i>the voice soothed.</p>
<p>That didn't make it hurt less.</p>
<p>More aches and pains trickled in, like acid sludge dredging over his body. His back specifically burned the strongest.</p>
<p>
  <i>You hit that the worst. Smashed into something big…</i>
</p>
<p>It came back to him as the pain spread. Everything with the expedition, Hanji and Mike, the swarm of titans. What a mess.</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh god...is anyone alive?</i>
</p>
<p>The thought broke the dam. What little control he clung to was lost as panic flooded his mind.</p>
<p>His breathing, which had grown to a steady pace, increased to short ragged breaths. He choked, coughing violently into the cold. It sent spasms of pain down his spine.</p>
<p>His snow crusted eyelashes finally cracked open, peering into the frigid expanse.</p>
<p>Blinding white and grey slammed into him. He shut his eyes quickly, the brightness of it searing them.</p>
<p><i>Calm down!</i> The voice said firmly. He recognized it now as his own. He'd been reasoning to himself but he'd been so delirious he hadn't recognized it.</p>
<p>He tried opening his eyes again, slowly this time. Cracking them, he let them adjust enough to see what was in front of him.</p>
<p>Snow.</p>
<p>Straining his neck, he pulled his head up to see further.</p>
<p>
  <i>What the hell happened..?</i>
</p>
<p>Destruction spread out in front of him, much more destruction than his fight with the crawler merited.</p>
<p>Entire trees lay across the snow, branches brutally torn from their trunks. Twigs and dirt littered the ground, making the snow yellowish in hue. Everywhere he looked, Levi saw massive footprints in the snow.</p>
<p>To his horror, he also made out the shapes of not one but three bodies. They were dark, but he could see the unnatural ways their limbs twisted.</p>
<p>A surge of fear and anger ripped through him, numbing everything else in his mind.</p>
<p>Grunting in exertion, Levi used the energy it provided to plant his good arm against the snow he was buried in. He pushed himself upward, arm trembling as pain racked his battered body.</p>
<p>His arm gave in and he collapsed, huffing back into the snow.</p>
<p>
  <i>Damn it!</i>
</p>
<p>Sucking in his breath, he tried again with the same results. And again. And again.</p>
<p>He hated how badly his arm shook. He hated how much his body protested every movement. He hated being so useless.</p>
<p>But mostly, he hated not knowing whose bodies lay slain beyond him.</p>
<p>On the fourth time, he pushed himself up, face centimeters from the snow. He tried moving his legs, pleased to find that they moved without sending him lurching to the ground.</p>
<p>
  <i>At least one part of me is working right.</i>
</p>
<p>He used that to his advantage, pulling his legs underneath him and shifting his weight off his arm. Kneeling in the snow, heaving furiously at the effort spent, Levi shrunk into his coat against the bitter chill. He leaned against the tree next to him, wheezing. Nausea rolled through his stomach.</p>
<p>
  <i>Now for standing…</i>
</p>
<p>Levi was well acquainted with pain. It was practically as common in his line of work as trading or bargaining was for a merchant. It was a part of his job. There were no victories for the scouts without pain.</p>
<p>Even in the underground, Levi had his share of hurt. He'd been outnumbered, outmaneuvered, and a whole slew of other things that left him bleeding, bruised, battered, or otherwise broken.</p>
<p>He always got back up.</p>
<p>He never let himself lose, not even to titans.</p>
<p>Today would be the same.</p>
<p>He would stand up.</p>
<p>Levi took three deep breaths, psyching himself for the normal movement that now stood like a mountain in his way. On the third breath, he grasped the three, bracing himself against it, and in one fluid motion, straightened his legs to a stand.</p>
<p>The world tilted and shifted in a horrible lurch as his mind spun. He gasped, holding the tree with all his might, eyes squeezed shut.</p>
<p>
  <i>Just breathe! Just breathe! Don't fall over! Please don't fall over!</i>
</p>
<p>The haze in his mind obscured everything except the dizziness and his heartbeat, which throbbed against his skull like a drum.</p>
<p>
  <b>THUD THUD</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>THUD THUD</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>THUD THUD</b>
</p>
<p>When at last the fog cleared, and his heart slowly steadied out to a normal rhythm, Levi dared to open his eyes. The world wasn't spinning and he was encouraged upon feeling his feet still planted firmly against the ground.</p>
<p>A half satisfied smirk twitched on his lips.</p>
<p>Of course, if any titans showed up he was done for. However, he noticed now that although footprints littered the ground around him, they weren't fresh. Each indent in the earth was covered in a very thin layer of snow, and judging on the light fall of flakes, it would have taken a while to build up.</p>
<p>Regardless, Levi didn't want to see any more of the heinous creatures today. Or ever really.</p>
<p>He took a hesitant step forward, wincing as his spine flared up.</p>
<p>
  <i>You really did a number on yourself today idiot…</i>
</p>
<p>He couldn't agree more with himself. How could he have been so careless to have let his gear jam up? Placing himself in danger was a daily task for him, but using bad equipment? He should have brought his new set of 3DMG on this expedition instead of trusting his old gear not to jam.</p>
<p>Although, it didn't matter now. He was already screwed, and there was no point regretting the past. He could only move forward.</p>
<p>Right now, that meant he had to go look at the bodies.</p>
<p>Taking another weak step forward, he hissed at his body's continued protesting. He pressed on. Stiff and heavy, his legs moved forward as if moving through molasses.</p>
<p>His dislocated arm swung uselessly in the air. He grabbed his shoulder with his good arm to stop it from striking against his leg.</p>
<p>"Shit!" He hissed, jerking the hand back. His shoulder was completely swollen and huge...and apparently very sensitive.</p>
<p>He needed to get help, but how? He didn't even know where he was. Hell, he didn't even know how long he'd been passed out for. The scouts could have been long gone by now, either safely in the trees or…</p>
<p><i>"...eaten…"</i> He finished the thought with a grimace.</p>
<p>The first body lay just ahead of him. With some relief, Levi noted the dark fur and muscle on it. It wasn't one of his friends or comrades at all. It was his horse!</p>
<p>He needed to catch his breath before moving onto the next two bodies, but remembering the blanket he kept stored in his pack, he decided to stop at the first corpse.</p>
<p>He made it to the horse and collapsed, strength entirely spent.</p>
<p>No signs of titans. Just him and a battered, dead horse. Levi brought a shaky hand to his hair and brushed the sweaty strands off his face.</p>
<p>Then he froze.</p>
<p>Lying in the snow just past his foot was a small familiar shape, a breath of snow covering it.</p>
<p>He reached for it, ignoring his pain, and brushed the snow from its surface.</p>
<p>
  <i>No…</i>
</p>
<p>An embroidered Scouting Legion patch lay abandoned in front of him. With the same trembling hand, Levi picked it up and brought it to his face.</p>
<p><i>Mike Zacharias</i> it read.</p>
<p>
  <i>No no no no</i>
</p>
<p>His face felt hot. He choked on another cough.</p>
<p>He couldn't tell if the drops running down his face were from tears or melted snow.</p>
<p>
  <i>The damn idiot got himself killed...not Mike...and Hanji was with him…</i>
</p>
<p>Grief overpowered his drive, and without fishing his blanked out, he laid himself carefully down in the snow. He probably looked as dead as the horse next to him.</p>
<p>He didn't care.</p>
<p>He hated today and the toll it took on humanity.</p>
<p>He hated it even as the snow stopped falling and the sun finally split through gray clouds.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <b>Hanji Zoe</b>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Hanji hated today.</p>
<p>She hated it even as the snow finally, <i>finally</i> stopped falling and as the sun split the sky, lighting the white world around them. Clumps of snow tumbled from branches like leaves, sparkling in the afternoon sun.</p>
<p>There was so much beauty around them, even in the dead of winter. The air, fresh and pure, was its own shade of unique and glorious.</p>
<p>It would have been picturesque…</p>
<p>If not for the dozens of steaming titan bodies littering the ground.</p>
<p>Hanji panted, landing on a branch.</p>
<p>"That's the last of them sir!" Mobilt bellowed to her from two branches above.</p>
<p>She didn't bother answering. Instead, surveying the mess below, she <i>observed</i> the truth in Moblit's statement.</p>
<p>They had killed all of them. She alone had killed at least a dozen.</p>
<p><i>"Good."</i> She thought bitterly. <i>"They deserved to die."</i></p>
<p>"Sir?" Moblit called to her again, worry lacing his tone.</p>
<p>"I'm fine Moblit." She growled, flinging herself back up the tree.</p>
<p>She needed to find Erwin. She had to at least tell him she was leaving before she just disappeared.</p>
<p>One goal drove her mind. One goal kept her fueled even after the massacre she'd just been a part of. One goal led her to Erwin, the faces she passed on the way turning to blurs.</p>
<p>She was going back.</p>
<p>"Commander." She announced, landing at last on the branch Erwin perched on.</p>
<p>He whipped his head to meet her gaze, obviously surprised to see her so soon after killing the horde of titans.</p>
<p>"Hanji? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Sir, the titans are gone. It's now safe to travel." She said without missing a beat. "I'm going back for him."</p>
<p>"Hanji-"</p>
<p>"You can send more scouts with me if you want. I can hold my own either way."</p>
<p>"Hanji-"</p>
<p>"And I don't have time to waste sitting here arguing with you," She clenched her fists. "We can't leave him out there. I'm going back for him!"</p>
<p>Erwin looked calm as she finished. Not what she expected.</p>
<p>"Hanji," He started for the third time. "I've already asked Moblit and Nanaba to accompany you."</p>
<p>She stared at him, dumbfounded.</p>
<p>He turned toward the white landscape.</p>
<p>"We need Levi."</p>
<p>The words hung heavy in the air until Erwin spoke again.</p>
<p>"I need to lead the scouts to the village for the night. The sun will be setting fast and we need shelter, but you're right." He faced her again, expression sincere.</p>
<p>"We can't leave him out there."</p>
<p>"Thank you sir," She saluted. "We'll leave at once!"</p>
<p>And, without waiting another second, she turned to go.</p>
<p>Determination charged her every step and grapple as she moved towards the horses. Moblit had followed her over to Erwin, and his constant wide eyes remained plastered to his face as she powered past him.</p>
<p>"Let's go." She announced in a low voice, not even meeting his surprised look.</p>
<p>"O-of course Sir!" He fell into step with her.</p>
<p>"Where is Nanaba?"</p>
<p>"I believe she is looking for you."</p>
<p>Hanji scoured over the branches and huge tree trunks surrounding them. The clear air helped her think, focusing on the task at hand.</p>
<p>She located Nanaba's chopped blonde hair a moment later. Squinting against the bright sunlight, Hanji peered up into the branches.</p>
<p>"There she is." Hanji pointed.</p>
<p>Nanaba appeared to be talking to someone, and in a flash of impatience, Hanji fired off a grapple to fling herself upwards. They really didn't have time to waste.</p>
<p>Cold air streamed against her exposed cheeks, making her hair fly behind her as she left Moblit staring once again in her wake.</p>
<p>Landing next to Nanaba with a huff, Hanji's annoyance at the shorter woman immediately flared.</p>
<p>"Nanaba, we're leaving right now-" She declared before she could stop herself.</p>
<p>Only then did she see who Nanaba spoke to.</p>
<p>"...have to...help…" Mike coughed pitifully next to Nanaba's crouched form. She clasped his hand in her own gloved one. Her other hand rested on his shoulder as it supported his weak form against the trunk of the tree. He looked terrible, worse even than they had upon arrival to the giant trees.</p>
<p>Embarrassment hit Hanji like a fallen titan body. Heat flooded her face.</p>
<p>Mike had also given his all today. And here she was being impatient and annoyed with him for stalling a rescue when he had more or less saved her and almost died saving Levi.</p>
<p>God, she could be so selfish sometimes.</p>
<p>"We'll find Levi." Nanaba promised the delirious soldier. "See, Hanji and I are leaving as soon as someone comes to help you."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Hanji whispered to Nanaba. "I can wait by the horses."</p>
<p>Nanaba flashed her a grateful look. "I'll be right down."</p>
<p>Quietly as she could, Hanji backed away from the pair and jumped off the branch, feeling like she interrupted a private moment.</p>
<p>She landed again by Moblit, startling the poor man.</p>
<p>"Hanji!" He exclaimed. "Where is Nanaba?"</p>
<p>"She's coming in a moment." Hanji mumbled back. "For now, let's get the horses and prepare to leave as soon as she's ready."</p>
<p>The pair of them leap from the branches to the ground below, slowing their fall by hooking onto branches and gliding among thick trunks.</p>
<p>The bitter cold nipped at her face as she rushed through the air.</p>
<p>
  <i>Just hold on a little longer Levi. We're coming for you. Hold on...hold...</i>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <b>Levi Ackerman</b>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <i>...on...can't hold on much longer...so cold...</i>
</p>
<p>Levi shivered as sleep continued to evade him.</p>
<p>He tried and tried to convince himself to pass out, but his mind stubbornly refused.</p>
<p>He curled into himself, trying his best to bundle against the cold. It didn't make much difference. Ice crept up his arms and down his neck. It crawled through his blood and caused him to tremor. Every breath he exhaled made a puff of white mist.</p>
<p>The sun, which had only appeared for the day a short while ago, was beginning to set. It was one of the things he hated the most about winter. Darkness clouded the world for the majority of the season. Darkness and cold. It sucked the life out of him. As beautiful as a harsh winter could be with it's dramatic whiteness and stunning iciness, Levi never fully felt like himself until the grass started growing and color slowly seeped into the world again.</p>
<p>But, with the setting sun, he knew it would only grow colder.</p>
<p>The very thought made him shiver harder.</p>
<p>The dead of winter was such an appropriate term he thought. Most of the time, he really did feel dead.</p>
<p>But...<i>actually dying?</i> Levi never thought it would happen. Not really.</p>
<p>He always saw himself finally opening up that tea shop he dreamed about. He saw himself living a full life. He actually saw himself being...well, <i>happy</i>.</p>
<p>And when Levi envisioned himself dying, it was always from old age.</p>
<p>He definitely didn't expect his current situation, cold seeping into his battered body and far from help.</p>
<p>No, Levi never anticipated freezing to death because he was too in pain and pathetic to pick himself up from the ground.</p>
<p>He didn't even particularly <i>want</i> to die.</p>
<p><i>"This is stupid."</i> he thought for the hundreth time, shaking violently.</p>
<p>He didn't have much chance of survival. No horse, his 3DMG was definitely broken, the pieces of it scattered and crushed around the tree he'd woken up by. He had no protection from the cold of night.</p>
<p>He'd never been much of an optimist, but the reality of the situation hit him like a sack of bricks.</p>
<p>He <i>would</i> die today.</p>
<p>He wearily remembered the thick blanket in his pack again.</p>
<p>The warmth it would offer was too tempting, even for his half-dead, frozen self to ignore. He pushed himself up onto one shaky arm and dragged the pack off the corpse next to him.</p>
<p>His thoughts moved about in a sludge as he sorted through the contents of the pack. Upon locating the warm quilt, he drew it around his body, cherishing the small amount of comfort it brought.</p>
<p>He dropped the pack unceremoniously to the snow.</p>
<p>CLANK</p>
<p>Something metallic crashed inside of it.</p>
<p>He frowned, trying to remember what else he could have packed with him.</p>
<p>
  <i>Might be food.</i>
</p>
<p>On his knees, he reached for the pack again, pulling it under his eyes.</p>
<p>He rummaged through it again, trying to feel at what made the sound through his glove. He drew out a length of rope, a broken bottle that used to hold water, another scarf, and...</p>
<p>
  <i>A flare gun?</i>
</p>
<p>His heart thudded excitedly.</p>
<p>There should be a few dozen flares in his pack too.</p>
<p>He exhaled slowly. Maybe there was some small measure of hope.</p>
<p>He just had to keep looking.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <b>Hanji Zoe</b>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>"We have to keep looking!" Hanji decared, wiping her glasses and readjusting them on her head.</p>
<p>They hadn't been out long, but already the sun began to set. Deep red and oranges split the sky. It was a masterpiece of art, one that she normally would have been entranced by.</p>
<p>Now it pressed on her anxiety.</p>
<p>Their time would soon be up.</p>
<p>Moblit and Nanaba nodded tiredly. Their resolve shone in their eyes, but if Hanji was being honest, they were all exhausted.</p>
<p>Today had taken its toll on all of them. She could see it in the way her comrades hunched over their horses. Their heads drooped and their movements were sluggish and slow.</p>
<p>Even her usually sharp instincts lingered tiredly in the back of her mind. She wanted to sleep. She needed rest. She knew they couldn't stay out here for much longer, even if they had adequate light.</p>
<p>
  <i>Come on Levi...please be somewhere nearby...</i>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>
  <b>Levi Ackerman</b>
</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Fifteen undamaged flares lay in the snow in front of Levi. The colors varied from green to red, but they would do the trick regardless.</p>
<p>The sleek cylindrical canisters glinted in the rapidly fading sunlight.</p>
<p>Night would blanket the landscape soon, urging him to act quickly.</p>
<p>He grabbed the first flare, a green one used to indicate a change in formation trajectory, and inserted it in the gun. The process presented a tricky challenge as his good hand grew numb from the cold. It was hard enough with only one hand, but the flare kept slipping from his grasp, paining him further as he had to keep reaching for it.</p>
<p>"Shit, come on!" He grunted.</p>
<p>On his fourth or fifth attempt, he heard the tube click into place.</p>
<p>"Finally." He huffed, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>Lifting the gun off the ice, he raised it high above his shivering form. The sweat from earlier now pasted his hair to his face in stiff frozen strands.</p>
<p>HISS</p>
<p>The first flare shot straight up into the sunset filled sky, leaving a green trail behind in its wake. The colors from the sunset cast it in a dark yellow light making it appear more blue than green.</p>
<p>
  <i>Perfect.</i>
</p>
<p>The next flare was red.</p>
<p>Levi inserted this one without too much trouble, and fired it next to the green one.</p>
<p>
  <b>HISS</b>
</p>
<p>The next two were green, followed by a handful of red and black ones. He fired them all.</p>
<p>
  <b>HISS</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>HISS</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>HISS</b>
</p>
<p>The massive cloud of colored smoke rising from his position looked like a tangle of strings tied high above him. It twisted and curled, mixing into a strange column of color. In the fading light, it almost looked...<i>alive.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>Try and miss that!</i>
</p>
<p>It was a long shot, but if the rest of the scouts were anywhere nearby, and god how he hoped they were, they would be able to see this signal.</p>
<p>Satisfied, Levi sat back, transfixed by the column.</p>
<p>The temporary relief from his pain didn't last long though, and before the column even began to dissipate he felt the aches and throbs returning.</p>
<p>Maybe if he just laid down for a few minutes. Maybe the scouts would see the signal and send a rider to find him.</p>
<p>He had time for a nap, right? He couldn't even remember the last time he took a nap. He damn deserved one in that case, new recruits took naps all the time! When was it his turn if not now?</p>
<p>With the thought in mind, he slumped over into the snow and ice, legs tucked beneath him, cheek resting in the crook of his good arm. The blanket around him trapped what little heat he gave off in a little bubble he drew above his head. He grunted, pulling it tighter and closer, trying to trap the heat in more.</p>
<p>Darkness filled his eyes, both from them slowly drooping shut and from being under the blanket.</p>
<p>It would be alright, he was sure. Even if the scouts didn't find him, at least he was <i>finally</i> getting some sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <b>AN</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Heyyyyyyy sorry for the wait *nervous laugh*</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>My sister and I are working on another Attack on Titan fanfic that is super awesome, if I do say so myself. We are SO excited about it, and if you liked this story even a little bit you should watch out for our story that we hope to start posting this fall!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This story should be wrapping up in the next chapter or two. I never expected it to be this long haha. The story does what the story will do though and I can't seem to control it</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! (I cried at every single one of them) Y'all seriously know how to make my day :') &lt;3</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 6<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/><b>Hanji Zoe<br/>———————</b></p>
<p>“What.” Hanji started. “The hell…”</p>
<p>She removed her glasses to rub at her eyes in the fading daylight before placing them back on her face. </p>
<p><i>“Is that?”</i> She finished, pointing toward the setting sun. </p>
<p>Moblit and Nanaba shared a tired look which she caught out of the corner of her eye. Neither of them answered her question.</p>
<p>“I saw that.” She snapped at them, not even bothering to turn her head. </p>
<p>They were <i>exhausted</i>. She felt bad for getting angry at her two friends because of that. But they were running out of daylight. </p>
<p>However, despite their skepticism, <i>something</i> was fluttering around in front of the sunset. No, fluttering was the wrong word. But nonetheless, there was something moving around, flickering the light.</p>
<p>“You’re telling me you don’t see that?” She kept pointing, this time turning her horse in the deep snow to face the two freezing soldiers. </p>
<p>Moblit turned his eyes to where she pointed while Nanaba steeled her gaze on Hanji. </p>
<p>“Hanji,” She said with frustration. “It’s nothing. You’re seeing things.”</p>
<p>Hanji narrowed her eyes at her friend. Normally, Nanaba’s bluntness was refreshing, however, the pit of desperation welling up in her stomach made her want to lash out at the calm blonde. Their search had covered a large expanse of land. After all, Levi really could have been anywhere, but they were slowly making their way back in the direction they’d come from earlier hoping to find him along the way.</p>
<p>So far their progress had been rushed and there was absolutely zero sign of the Captain. </p>
<p>“How dare you--” She growled back. </p>
<p>“Wait!” Moblit cut her off, arms frantically waving in the air. “There is something there!”</p>
<p>Both women whipped their heads towards the light, squinting against the brightness of it. Shadows from snow buried trees stretched long and cold against the white terrain. Past them, the land curved upwards into snow capped hillsides. In the valley left by them, along the path cut by trees in the very place they’d run from the titans earlier, they watched a thin strand of something curl and twist, its silhouette barely visible against the orange and reds of the sky. </p>
<p>Only the crunch of snow under horseshoe and the whinny of the beasts could be heard in the forested tundra. </p>
<p>“What <i>is</i> that?” Nanaba echoed Hanji’s earlier inquiry. </p>
<p>With every passing second, the thing seemed to grow thicker and thicker, it’s body stretching across as it continued to morph and climb upwards. At a certain point, the thing began to fade into the sky around it, giving way to the clouds and haze of winter.</p>
<p>“My god…” Moblit started. “Is that…?”</p>
<p>“Flares!” Hanji realized excitedly. “It’s Scouting flares! We have to go check it out! It could be Levi!”</p>
<p>Energy coursed through her, hope flaring brighter than the sunset. </p>
<p>“It’s as good a lead as we’ll get today. Let’s go check it out!. HYAH!” Hanji spurred her horse towards the signal. To her relief, Moblit and Nanaba also appeared reinvigorated by the small lead and followed right on her tail. </p>
<p>They raced through a landscape bathed in the warm orange and yellows of the dying sun. Blue shadows flashed past them, cooling the air even more than it had been all day, reminding them of the near constant darkness of winter that would soon fall on them. </p>
<p>Ice kicked up in their wake. They were three streaks of motion in a sleeping wood, arrows darting for a target. They bore no heed to the icy air blowing against them, their mark was set and their determination renewed. </p>
<p>Hanji wasn’t religious by any means, but to her surprise she found herself praying under her breath.</p>
<p>
  <i>Please let him be what triggered the flares. Please let it be Levi. Please let him be alive.</i>
</p>
<p>The trails of smoke from the flares were long gone by the time they reached the path through the trees.</p>
<p>“The flare went off in this general location!” Hanji gestured to the woods around them. “Spread out until you find him!”</p>
<p>The area looked…<i>familiar</i>...but it was near impossible to pick out exactly where they’d been earlier that day with the different lighting. Instead of an overcast, snowfall blocked sun they were searching in near darkness as the trees barricaded almost all of the setting sun’s light. That and the deep blue shadows hid much in their territory. </p>
<p>Hanji prayed again that if Levi was indeed nearby he was not in the shadows where they might pass by him on accident. </p>
<p>Moblit and Nanaba rached off in different directions, their horses whinnying in the cold. Hanji herself charged straight into the thicket of trees, scouring every inch as she passed. Her ears burned as the shadows cast the world in frigidly cold air. Shivers wracked through her frame. </p>
<p>Passing tree after tree after tree, Hanji allowed herself to slow. She’d gone too far from the estimated perimeter of where the flare had gone off. </p>
<p>“Damn it Levi! Where are you!” She cursed out loud, rearing her horse around. “Hyah!”</p>
<p>She flew off in another direction, slightly off of her original course, fully knowing she might run into Moblit or Nanaba. </p>
<p>The shadows grew. The light faded. The temperature dropped. </p>
<p>And not even a hint of Levi anywhere. </p>
<p>Hanji growled to herself. Each path she took looked so familiar, but everything was starting to look the same. She rode past clearing after clearing after--</p>
<p>
  <i>Wait! What was that?</i>
</p>
<p>“Whoa there!” She reigned in her horse, apologizing mentally for the abrupt halt.</p>
<p>She backed her mount over to the clearing. </p>
<p>Yes, she <i>definitely</i> knew this one. She was sure. </p>
<p>This was where she and Mike had almost saved Levi earlier. This was the grove where he’d fought with the crawler. </p>
<p>She peered through the darkness to a certain tree. </p>
<p>The one Levi had hit. </p>
<p>The one he was laying beneath when they’d left. </p>
<p>Hanji threw herself off the saddle, bolting across the clearing as fast as her feet would take her. </p>
<p>Even in the darkness, signs of titans trampling the area was clear. It was just further confirmation she was in the right spot. </p>
<p>Stumbling through piles of snow, Hanji panted in the frigid air. The freeze of it burned her lungs, her chest constricting. </p>
<p>Until she reached the tree…</p>
<p>And saw the broken pieces of 3DMG scattered around the base…</p>
<p>And an empty pile of snow…</p>
<p>Then her chest hollowed out in an instant. </p>
<p>Everything was right as they’d left it...only there was no Levi.</p>
<p>She shivered as night descended on them, the sun finally relinquishing it’s hold on the day. </p>
<p>The soft light of the moon ruled now, unabashed, casting everything in barely visible white light. The glow reflected off the frozen flakes coating the ground creating a beautiful visual of black and blue everywhere. </p>
<p>Winter really was beautiful. </p>
<p>Tears pricked at her eyes. </p>
<p>“Ahhhhh!” She screamed, slamming her fist into the tree trunk.</p>
<p>Splitters exploded from the impact. Pain flared up her arm, but she couldn’t have cared less. </p>
<p>Her own face, cast in a gloomy blue shadow, grew warm from anger. At least no one would see her cry in the dimness.</p>
<p>And so she let her tears fall. </p>
<p>Their rescue had been futile after all. They could try again in the morning, when there was more light, but at that point it would be too late. The freeze from tonight would be too much for Levi to survive. </p>
<p>She hung her head in despair, eyes trailing the broken pieces of Levi’s gear. </p>
<p>Lines in the snow traced all around the ground. Horribly, much of the ground appeared to be indented with massive footprints from titans. </p>
<p>Yet, there seemed to be a light trail of lines leading away from the tree. She watched the two deep cut gouges in the snow extend further into the grove. They didn’t look anything like footprints, but the trail led to a dark lump of what looked like debris from the earlier titan scuffle.</p>
<p>Miserably, she figured, it was worth checking. </p>
<p>Barely daring to hope, Hanji lifted her leaden legs. One step in front of the other, she trudged to the dark form. Snow filled her already soaked boots. Her feet had numbed over hours ago. Getting rid of the petrified feeling took nothing short of a blazing fire.</p>
<p>
  <i>And time. Stupid time. Never enough of it. Always running out of time.</i>
</p>
<p>If time had been on their side today, Levi likely would be with them. </p>
<p>Hanji approached the lump in the terrain. Her heart faltered, squinting through the gloom at it. </p>
<p>It was too large, she saw now, to be Levi. It was stupid of her to think that it might have been. </p>
<p>And yet…</p>
<p>She kept walking.</p>
<p>One foot in front of the other. </p>
<p>Until she reached the lump and traced the dark silhouette against the snow, stopping short. The corpse of a horse lay before her. </p>
<p>She stared at it, willing it to be her friend instead, alive and well. </p>
<p>
  <i>Why did this happen?</i>
</p>
<p>The corpse didn’t answer. </p>
<p>It didn’t move at all. </p>
<p>Icy drops hidden by the shadows streaked down her cheeks.</p>
<p>The twisted limbs of the horse lay in a fine layer of snow. Its fur matted, saddle torn, the corpse reeked to high heaven. The contents of its travel pack spilled across the ground next to it. Used flare gun casings, a flare gun, a broken bottle, all things she barely made out against the reflective snow. The travel blanket from the pack also lay bunched up into a pile next to the corpse, a patch of jet black hair sticking out the side. </p>
<p>It took her three seconds to process it.</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh my god.</i>
</p>
<p>“Levi?” She whispered.</p>
<p>Practically tripping on herself, she slid to the ground next to the pile of fabric, ignoring the rock hard ice digging into her knee.</p>
<p>Peeling the blanket back from the very Levi-sized lump, she almost laughed.</p>
<p>The unconscious face of her friend met her eyes. Air puffed from his too pale face, dried blood streaking down the sides of it. His hair clung to his face in dirty patches and he trembled slightly in the cold air she let into his blanket cocoon. </p>
<p>“Levi!” Her tears flowed freely.</p>
<p>She didn’t care.</p>
<p>Reaching a hand out, she shook him lightly.</p>
<p>“Hey idiot, wake up.” she smiled slightly.</p>
<p>His eyes flashed open and he jerked back hissing.</p>
<p>“Hey whoa whoa!” She firmly placed her hands on his shoulders. “Calm down, it’s just me!”</p>
<p>He stopped fidgeting in her grasp, stilling under the pressure she placed on him as recognition dawned on his face.</p>
<p>“H-h-hanji?” He shivered out. “You, found me…”</p>
<p>“Well” She smiled, “It was hard to miss your signal. Your short ass wasted all your flares!”</p>
<p>His lips twitched into a grimace, though he was probably trying to give a small smile. </p>
<p>“I had to make sure everyone knew there was an abnormal coming.” He grunted. </p>
<p>She froze. There was an abnormal nearby? How could they have missed it? And it was night! How was it moving? They’d been scouring the area, for them to have missed something like that--</p>
<p>“It’s you, four-eyes.” He cut off her train of thought. </p>
<p>The bluntness. The dry attitude. </p>
<p>
  <i>Oh my god, he’s actually insulting me.</i>
</p>
<p>Hanji’s momentary pain, anger, anxiety, and tension released in an instant, like smoke blowing away from an extinguished fire. </p>
<p>She collapsed fully to her knees next to Levi, releasing her hold on him. </p>
<p>He was alive. She let out a short laugh. </p>
<p>
  <i>He’s alive!</i>
</p>
<p>Raising an eyebrow, she looked over his body all curled up beneath the travel blanket. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Instead of answering, Levi closed his eyes and shivered into his nest of fabric. Their breath puffed out into soft clouds that caught the soft streams of light from the moon. Hanji could have cared less about the temperature, and for a moment she just let herself relish in the fact that Levi was <i>alive</i>. </p>
<p>“Did anyone die?” He said at last, voice sounding surprisingly small. </p>
<p>“No,” Hanji admitted. “But Mike will probably kill you for all the stress you’ve caused him today.”</p>
<p>Levi’s eyes shot open. His panicked features searched her face, the fear visible only to her. </p>
<p>“Mike...is he…?” </p>
<p>“Alive? Yes.”</p>
<p>“I found…” He faltered, looking at the ground by her knees.</p>
<p>She frowned searching the ground for what he seemed so bothered by. </p>
<p>A single Scouting Legion patch lay in the snow. The solitary symbol bravely shone its emblem against the dirt streaked snow. </p>
<p>Her heart skipped a beat, thinking of what must have gone through Levi’s head upon finding the patch.  </p>
<p>She picked it up, exhaling as she read Mike’s name scrawled across it. </p>
<p>“I don’t know why he dropped this.” She wondered. “But I reckon we can give it back when we get back to camp. Which speaking of…” </p>
<p>She trailed off, getting to her feet. </p>
<p>“MOBLIT! NANABA!” She waved her arms in a frenzy. “I FOUND HIM!!!”</p>
<p>Bringing her fingers to her lips, she let out a piercing whistle. </p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>SHREEEEEEEE</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Her comrades ought to hear that.</p>
<p>“My horse is right over there,” She pointed, turning back to Levi. “We can share and ride back together.”</p>
<p>He coughed in response. </p>
<p>“Though,” She continued, “If you’d rather share with Moblit or Nanaba, I won’t take it personally. I know, you hate being close to me when I haven’t bathed in a while and I’m not going to lie...I lost track of how many days it’s been since I last bathed. Gross, I know. But this expedition came up so suddenly.”</p>
<p>Silence from her friend. </p>
<p>“Levi?” She crouched next to him again.</p>
<p>His eyes didn’t fully meet hers as she examined his face. She rarely saw her friend in such a vulnerable position, only in his most desperate times. And as his eyes trailed her face, she cringed at the pain that filled them.</p>
<p>“Hanji.” He whispered. It looked like it took him great effort to say her name.</p>
<p>She didn’t dare speak, not wanting to frighten off the little he was giving her. </p>
<p>“I can’t--” He inhaled sharply, wincing at some unseen pain. Through gritted teeth he finished “I can’t move.”</p>
<p>Her heart skipped a beat. </p>
<p>“Oh.” She breathed out, eyes widening. </p>
<p>It made sense, of course. She watched Levi take out the crawler in the air and get tossed around barely minutes later by the other titan. How could she have forgotten her friend, passed out in the snow from injury, was extremely hurt? Had she really been so wrapped up in him being alive that she’d forgotten he’d almost died?</p>
<p>She glanced down at the rest of his body, wrapped protectively against the cold. </p>
<p>“Can I check your injuries?” She asked hesitantly. </p>
<p>His eyes were closed again, but he nodded his head slightly.</p>
<p>“Okay,” She hovered her hands over him. “But let me know if it hurts too much.”</p>
<p>When he failed to respond, Hanji took it as a ‘yes, he will’ and began pulling the blanket off his small body.</p>
<p>Nothing immediately stuck out to her as wrong. </p>
<p>Levi’s legs curled up beneath his torso. His right arm clasped his left shoulder, the grip weak but there. His chest rose and fell softly but in short bursts as he breathed.</p>
<p>For a brief moment, Hanji was struck how young he looked. Small and helpless, like a child, he lay at her mercy, conveying the absolute trust he placed in her.</p>
<p>A sense of inadequacy filled her mind. It was silly, of course, Levi was one of her closest friends, but at the same time she felt that someone more capable ought to be here to help him. Someone who knew him better, someone who could give him the comfort he needed. Or hell, even someone with better medical knowledge would have been a better fit than her in that moment. </p>
<p>But she was all he had. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, she carefully moved Levi’s hand away from his shoulder. His body tensed as she placed both her hands on him, feeling along his collarbone on the front and back to his shoulder. He inhaled sharply when her hands brushed against his shoulder, which lumped into almost twice its size under his sleeve. </p>
<p>“Sorry!” She hissed, mentally cataloging the information. </p>
<p>
  <i>Looks like it’s just dislocated though, not broken.</i>
</p>
<p>Next, she moved down his arm, checking for breaks and fractures. It was near impossible to tell the exact extent of the injuries while Levi lay bundled in his multiple shells of coat and winter gear, but Hanji refused to remove the layers with the dropping temperature. </p>
<p>Finishing checking both his arms, she transferred her attention to his head. </p>
<p>
  <i>Might have a concussion with how hard he hit the tree. That would explain why he thinks he can’t move.</i>
</p>
<p>She brushed dirty bangs off his blood streaked face, taking in the cuts and scrapes. Noting the blue twinge in his parted lips, Hanji raised her eyes to search for Moblit and Nanaba, desperation beginning to race in her mind. </p>
<p>
  <i>Where are they?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>SHREEEEEEEE</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Another whistle and her attention whipped back to Levi. Removing her glove, she checked his forehead for a temperature. </p>
<p>His skin jolted her. It was ice cold.</p>
<p><i>Not good</i> she frowned. </p>
<p>She didn’t have a light to check for dilation in his pupils, but still peeled back both of Levi’s eyelids, peering into them intensely.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Levi reacted weakly, trying, without success, to pull away from her. </p>
<p>“Checking for a concussion.” She replied as though it were obvious. “I’m guessing that’s why you can’t move.” </p>
<p>She let his eyelids close and began to search through his matted strands of hair for a bleeding cut. </p>
<p>“...not my head...sss my back…” Levi gritted out, his voice barely a whisper. </p>
<p>Hanji froze, mind flooding with horror. That was why he couldn’t move. </p>
<p>
  <i>Is he paralized? Will he be able to walk?</i>
</p>
<p>But wait, that logic was flawed. How could Levi have crossed the clearing to the dead horse if he was paralized? </p>
<p>With some relief, Hanji contemplated how to check his back for the injury that seemed to be causing her friend the worst of his pain. </p>
<p>Sounds of approaching horses filled the air. Hoofbeats clopped and echoed through the dark grove. </p>
<p>“Here!” She shouted, rising to her feet. </p>
<p>The worried faces of Moblit and Nanaba appeared a moment later. </p>
<p>“Oh thank god!” Mobilt said, practically jumping off his horse to join Hanji. Nanaba also demounted, slower than Moblit but with equal enthusiasm. </p>
<p>“You found him!” She said, an ecstatic grin splitting across her face.</p>
<p>Hanji couldn’t stop the small smile from gracing her lips as well. After all, they were right. They had found him and he was alive!</p>
<p>The smile was short lived though. </p>
<p>“He’s really hurt.” She said, sad eyes trailing Levi’s limp form. “I’m not sure if it’s safe to move him. He said his back is hurt, and it’s bad enough he can’t move. I can’t check it without light.”</p>
<p>Nanaba crouched down by Levi’s limp form, taking in the sight of the normally intimidating Captain. “We’ve got to get him back to camp then.”</p>
<p>“How though?” Hanji frowned. </p>
<p>“Have you tried lifting him?” Nanaba responded. </p>
<p>“No, I just got here before I signaled for you two.”</p>
<p>“Let’s try then. We can’t sit out here all night.” </p>
<p>Nanaba moved around to Levi’s back and began to lift him up from the arms. Hanji had no choice but to help stabilize him as she did so. </p>
<p>“Careful of his shoulder!” She warned. </p>
<p>In one big heft, Nanaba lifted the small man up to his knees. His face twisted in pain and he let out a low moan, his breaths coming in staggered puffs. </p>
<p>“Nanaba! Wait!” Hanji yelped, rushing to support Levi’s uninjured arm on her shoulder. </p>
<p>Moblit hovered over them, not sure where to help or stand by.</p>
<p>Levi’s head lolled onto her arm, eyebrows scrunched together. Hanji wasn’t sure how conscious he was, but she hoped he couldn’t feel much of the pain that was surely racking his body. </p>
<p>“Great,” She snapped at Nanaba. “You got him up. Now what? You going to drag him the whole way back to camp? At his rate he’d probably prefer freezing to death!”</p>
<p>“Well I’d actually rather he didn’t freeze!” Nanaba’s eyes flashed even as she held half of Levi’s weight. “In fact, I’m just trying to get all of us out of this frozen wasteland!”</p>
<p>“You guys--” Moblit tried to cut in.</p>
<p>“We’re not going to freeze! We just need to--”</p>
<p>“YOU GUYS!” </p>
<p>Both women turned to Moblit, hot frustration flaring in the icy darkness.</p>
<p>“If we stay out here any longer, Nanaba is right, we’ll all freeze. Hanji, I agree with you that we need to be careful how we move Levi. I vote to use what ropes we have between the three of us and our extra blankets to tie him onto someone’s back. That should minimize the jostle of the horse.”</p>
<p>Nanaba nodded. “Let’s do it.”</p>
<p>Hanji swallowed. She didn’t like treating her friend like a backpack. She didn’t know why this fierce protectiveness was coming on so powerfully either. </p>
<p>“Okay, okay. I agree.” She said at last. </p>
<p>“Good, okay.” Moblit exhaled. “Um, Hanji, can you keep holding him and uh, Nanaba grab supplies with me? Please?”</p>
<p>“Yeah of course.” Nanaba looked to Hanji expectantly. She shifted Levi’s deadweight in her arms, transferring the Captain over to Hanji fully. </p>
<p>“You got him?” She asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Hanji grunted under the sudden weight. Levi may have been small but he sure wasn’t light. </p>
<p>“Okay, we’ll be fast.” Nanaba assured her. </p>
<p>Hanji lowered Levi back near the ground, cradling his upper body close to her, arms wrapped around him protectively. </p>
<p>Moblit and Nanaba returned within minutes, as promised, with all three of their horses in tow. </p>
<p>“Hanji,” Moblit crouched next to her. “Do you want to carry him with you?”</p>
<p>Hanji blessed the poor sweet man. His kind understanding and patience with her was amazing sometimes. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” She assured him. “I can do that. What do you need me to do?”</p>
<p>He looked thoughtful for a second. “Let him down and go ahead and get on your horse. We’ll wrap him in the blankets and lift him up to you.”</p>
<p>“Got it.” She said. </p>
<p>Levi stired as she lowered him the rest of the way to the ground, nearly where he had been a moment before. She gripped his hand in her own for the briefest of seconds. </p>
<p>“It’s alright friend.” Her voice was barely a whisper. “We’re on our way back to the scouts.”</p>
<p>Levi made no motion as to if he’d heard her or not. He kept breathing in that same shaky breath, uneven and slow. </p>
<p>Hanji wasted no time remounting her horse, the animal whinnying in a greeting as she jumped on. </p>
<p>Together, Moblit and Nanaba re-wrapped Levi into his blanket cocoon, careful to tuck his injured arm protectively against his side. They rolled him slightly so Moblit could reach his arms underneath him.</p>
<p>“Okay,” He directed. “I’ll lift on three and you grab his other side.”</p>
<p>“Got it.” Nanaba replied. </p>
<p>“Okay, one, two, three!”</p>
<p>Moblit grunted on the last count and lifted Levi from below. Nanaba quickly gave her strength to lift as well and within moments the two of them had Levi positioned behind Hanji, his weight now resting against her back. </p>
<p>Moblit and Nanaba moved to tie him in place and wrapped another blanket around the both of them. Hanji wasn’t complaining about that at all. </p>
<p>Levi’s head fell against her shoulder, his breath puffing softly against her neck. </p>
<p>Moblit and Nanaba finished before long and mounted their own horses</p>
<p>“Okay,” Hanji declared. “Let’s head to camp.”</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>This time, the cheers that met Hanji and her friends as they marched into the ranks of the scouts filled her with relief. </p>
<p>They’d sent Nanaba ahead to tell the scouts to prepare another medical bed in their camp made out of abandoned homes and stores. Her news about the success of the rescue must have spread throughout the entire camp because all 18 of the 20 of the scouts not on the rescue mission came out into the bitter cold to greet them as they trudged into camp. </p>
<p>The only ones missing were Mike and Gunther, Hanji noted. </p>
<p>Still, she couldn’t suppress a grinn, albeit an exhausted one. The kind one makes at the end of the day not because one is truly happy but because the day is over and rest is finally coming. </p>
<p>She stopped her horse outside of the first building with a warm glow emanating from the foggy windows. </p>
<p>Everything was a blur from there. Concerned faces helped untie Levi off her back and lifted him inside the building. Gentle hands helped her down and guided her inside as well. She caught a glimpse of several people hovering over an unconscious Levi, beginning to peel his winter coat off him before she was pushed into the next room and onto a makeshift bed. Seated there, against a wall, a hot mug of something was pushed in her hands and a blanket was wrapped around her. Someone asked her questions and she thought she remembered mumbling out answers. </p>
<p>She was just <i>so tired</i>. </p>
<p>Her eyes drooped. </p>
<p>Her back rested against the wall and she zoned out, completely unaware of the world. </p>
<p>Her mind blanked save for the awareness of the rise and fall of her chest.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hanji.”</i>
</p>
<p>“Hmm?” She kept her eyes closed. </p>
<p>“Hanji.” </p>
<p>
  <i>What?</i>
</p>
<p>“Will you open your eyes so I can thank you properly?”</p>
<p>
  <i>Huh?</i>
</p>
<p>She forced her lids open a crack and saw blonde hair through the fuzz. Pushing them open the rest of the way took more effort than it should have, but she was rewarded with the sight of Erwin. Erwin with a funny grin on his face.</p>
<p>He sat next to her on her bedroll, back also poised against the wall, gazing towards the center of the room. </p>
<p>“Why is it,” He began with a soft chuckle. “That with you three, it always seems to work out?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” She said out loud this time.</p>
<p>Following his gaze to look around the room for the first time, Hanji noticed two other makeshift beds. A small fire burned in the hearth of the room, giving off a soft amber glow. It was enough light to see the sleeping forms of two men in the bedrolls laid out on the floor near her. One was large and took up most of the bed, his arm wrapped in a sling. The other was much smaller and seemingly covered in bandages. </p>
<p>Levi and Mike. </p>
<p>Both definitely looked all the worse for wear, but despite that they appeared peaceful. She watched the rise and fall of their chests, listening to the crackle of the burning embers. </p>
<p>A twinge of embarrassment flashed through her. She’d apparently slept through both men being treated for their injuries, helped into the room, and falling asleep themselves without noticing a thing.</p>
<p>The look on her face must have been a comical mix of confusion, tiredness, and fierce protectiveness because Erwin reached a comforting hand to her arm. </p>
<p>“It’s alright,” He said, the small pressure from his hand on her grounding her tired mind. “They’re fine thanks to you.” </p>
<p>She gazed intently into his eyes. </p>
<p>“We found Levi.” She stated bluntly. </p>
<p>“I know. I’m extremely grateful.” </p>
<p>“He’s hurt.” </p>
<p>“We had a team check him over. The worst of it was a few broken bones and a concussion. He’ll be fine.”</p>
<p><i>He’s fine</i>. </p>
<p>“And Mike?” She couldn’t let herself relax about it, despite both of her friends laying safely meters away. </p>
<p>“When he heard you were back, the fool stumbled through a meter of snow without a coat just to see it with his own eyes. Gunther had to chase after him because he was only half done bandaging his broken arm.”</p>
<p>“But he’s okay?” Hanji’s voice rose in pitch. </p>
<p>Erwin smiled that same funny grin again. “Like I said, they’re both fine and we have you to thank for that.”</p>
<p>“Oh thank god.” She exhaled, sinking down into her coat and slumping against the wall. </p>
<p>Her tired mind sludged through all the worst case scenarios she hadn’t quite cleared yet and pushed them away. Reality was right in front of her and no amount of false fears made it any less real. Her friends were <i>fine</i>. </p>
<p>Erwin cleared his throat, removing his hand from her arm. </p>
<p>“I do want to thank you for a more personal reason...and...apologize”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” She turned to face him again. </p>
<p>He looked torn, yet thoughtful. Remorseful, but determined. Hanji didn’t have even close to the amount of mental capacity to interpret what it meant.</p>
<p>“It was a gamble.” Erwin sighed. “Like I said, you three always seem to scrape through, and I staked our survival on it. We needed time to get the rest of the scouts to safety and so I let the three of you distract the horde.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t foresee this happening, and from what Mike reported, it shouldn’t have. I’ll see to it personally that each of you have the best gear we can get for all future expeditions. But...I am sorry that you three had to go through this today.”</p>
<p>Hanji sorted through his words slowly, processing every one. She smoothed down a suddenly interesting crease in her coat, fingers trailing the thick material.</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” She said at last. “You didn’t have much of a choice.”</p>
<p>Erwin grimaced at that. </p>
<p>“True,” He continued. “But that doesn’t excuse it, and I can’t do much in the way of making up for it. Not with our line of work, so please, accept my apology? It’s all I have to offer.”</p>
<p>Hanji nodded. “Of course.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>She offered a tired smile, mind already shutting back off. </p>
<p>“And one more thing, before you drift off.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” She closed her eyes, tired of fighting to keep them open.</p>
<p>“Thank you for going back for him when I couldn’t. I had to stay and lead, but Mike would have hurt himself worse trying to find him, and I can’t think of anyone else as well equipped to lead as you. You were the only one who could.”</p>
<p>“Course.” She yawned, sliding down the wall to rest her head on the equally makeshift pillow. “It’s what friends do.”</p>
<p>Erwin didn’t answer for a long moment prompting Hanji to push her eyes open a crack. </p>
<p>The broad-shouldered man sat calmly against the wall, posture worn and tired. Faded lines of worry traced across his face. He drew his knees up off the floor, resting his arms on them. He seemed to be staring at nothing, eyes lost in thought. A man caught up in his own mind. </p>
<p>Drawing one last handful of energy, Hanji breathed in.</p>
<p>“You should get some sleep.” She mumbled into her pillow. Another huge yawn stretched across her face. </p>
<p>It was <i>so warm</i> in the room. The fire burned steadfastly, filling the space with a comforting glow. </p>
<p>“Heh, I may just do that.” Erwin’s voice sounded softly. “Thanks again Hanji. Rest well.” </p>
<p>The last thing she heard before giving in to unconsciousness was the sound of his footfall leaving the room.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyyyyyyy y'alls!! </p>
<p>Awwww they finally found him!! Bless Moblit's lil sweet heart :) I love him so much. And Nanaba. Freaking all the veterans are underrated smh. </p>
<p>Okay thanks for all your continued patience with me as I learn how to use AO3. It's definitely been a process and this story unfortunately has been the one I've been learning on, so if there's mistakes in formatting or awkward placement of notes and stuff it should be fixed later on in the fic.</p>
<p>BUT THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!! I'm so emotional every single time I get an email that says someone left a kudos or a comment--like y'all mean so much to me :') </p>
<p>Thank you all for reading and as always, more to come soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 7<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
<b>Levi Ackerman<br/>
———————</b></p>
<p>Levi was warm. </p>
<p>He was so beautifully <i>warm</i>. </p>
<p>It reminded him of a lazy summer afternoon he’d enjoyed once. That day, laying sprawled out in the sun he’d actually, on accident, fallen asleep in the grass. The scouts had a day off, and despite not having anyone to spend days off with, Levi prefered to be alone in his precious time off. </p>
<p>He’d taken to a walk towards the Hermina district, and stopping on the way to inspect a stupid plant Hanji had told him about, had found a beautiful meadow off the path. </p>
<p>Levi was a simple man, and he enjoyed simple beauties. But the fresh reality of just <i>being alive</i> above ground still amazed his poor heart. The lush growing grass and the canopy of trees blocking out all but the smallest pockets of sun were too inviting. </p>
<p>He had laid down under the trees, using his jacked for a pillow and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>The warm summer air flew through his hair and ruffled the folds of his shirt, and before he knew it, he’d fallen asleep entirely. </p>
<p>
  <i>“I think he’s awake.”</i>
</p>
<p>The voice was distant, barely a whisper on the breeze, and Levi found it easy to tune it out. Why let someone bother him when he was enjoying himself so much?</p>
<p>
  <i>“Levi? Can you open your eyes for us?”</i>
</p>
<p>He frowned. Who would want to ruin this moment for him? </p>
<p>He tried to open his mouth, to tell them to buzz off, but found he couldn’t. </p>
<p>Instead, he sighed through his nose, settling back into the warmth. He imagined the sun dancing along his skin, every nerve soothed. It was a pocket he let consume him. </p>
<p>Until something <i>cold</i> prodded his arm. </p>
<p>Levi gasped as his eyes shot open. </p>
<p>Wooden ceiling met his eyes. Gone was the summer afternoon and the sun. No nature or plant life grew in the small room he laid in, and instead of a grassy bed beneath him, he thought he was laying on an actual mattress. Pools of light streamed in from glassy windows, illuminating a single wooden desk and a Scouting Legion flag on the wall. A crackling fireplace sounded off somewhere to the side. </p>
<p>Levi’s eyes darted, confused, around the space. </p>
<p>It was his room. Back at the barracks. </p>
<p>
  <i>But how on earth..?</i>
</p>
<p>“Ah,” The voice said, a thousand times clearer now. “There you are.”</p>
<p>Hanji. </p>
<p>He located her sitting next to him and found her arm extending to a pointed finger buried in his arm. </p>
<p>She’d woken him from his dream. </p>
<p>“What do you want, damn Shitty-eyes?” He groaned. It came out sounding way more pathetic out loud than it did in his head, and Hanji had the nerve, the <i>audacity</i>, to laugh at him. </p>
<p>“We were worried you wouldn’t wake up.” She chuckled. </p>
<p>“Well clearly I did.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm, and clearly it was on the wrong side of the bed.” She poked him again. </p>
<p>“Any side of the bed you’re waiting on is the wrong side.” He grumbled back. “And what the hell happened?” He tried to sit up, but stopped as sharp pain flared up from his entire body.</p>
<p>“Ahhh!” He moaned as Hanji rushed to push him back down. </p>
<p>“Don’t get up yet! You’re still healing!” She insisted.</p>
<p>“The hell--<i>happened</i>?” He said again through gritted teeth. It felt like a titan had sat on him, breaking every bone in his body and leaving him crippled. He tried flexing his fingers and toes. One hand, when he moved it, sent spasms of pain up his arm, making him gasp. Luckly, the other hand and his feet moved with no problems. </p>
<p>He tried to recall the events prior to waking up in his bed moments ago, but found it was all a haze of pain and a sharp sensation of cold that sent a shiver down his spine. </p>
<p>Hanji looked him over and, satisfied he wasn’t going to try sitting up again, plunked herself back down in her chair. </p>
<p>“Long story short, we got swarmed out on that expedition. You went down, but we found you later that night and high-tailed it back to HQ yesterday before the sun even came out. Made it back without too much trouble. I think you were unconscious the whole ride. You slept the whole day after we got back and most of today too until now.”</p>
<p>Levi shut his eyes, breathing in a slow breath, feeling the deep seated aches in the inhale. </p>
<p>“How do you feel?” </p>
<p>He frowned, opening his eyes to actually examine himself. He couldn’t see much laying down, but he felt bandages crisscrossing all over his bare chest and torso. His shoulder and arm were wrapped in a sling as well, and all of him was thankfully buried in a pile of blankets. </p>
<p>“Like shit.” He answered simply. </p>
<p>Hanji laughed again. </p>
<p>“Well, you do have a dislocated shoulder, a concussion, a few broken ribs, more bruising than a rotting apple, and several sprains, so that makes sense.”</p>
<p>He mustered up enough energy to shoot her a dirty look. </p>
<p>“Also,” She added with a mischievous grin. “You have a head full of shit, which the medic said is incurable.”</p>
<p>“At least I’m not insane like you.” He sighed. </p>
<p>She smiled at him for a moment longer. </p>
<p>“I’ll give you a moment. Tea?”</p>
<p>“Please.” He croaked, suddenly realizing how thirsty he was.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back.” She assured before rising and rushing out the door. </p>
<p>He watched her go, and when she was gone, he tried sitting up again with even less success than the first time. </p>
<p>Groaning in pain, he huffed back into his pillow, shutting his eyes against the light. </p>
<p>“That woman is insane.” A new voice said. “But it’s more insane loyalty and less just insane than people think.”</p>
<p>His eyes shot back open. </p>
<p>“Shit! What the hell--?”</p>
<p>Scanning the room, he quickly located the source of the voice.</p>
<p>Mike. </p>
<p>His friend stood, leaning casually against Levi’s desk, donning a knee-length Scouting Legion trench coat and winter boots. He sported a sling on his arm, matching Levi’s own if he had to guess, and looked a little paler than usual. </p>
<p>“Oh, you’re here too. Wonderful.” Levi said in the most offhanded voice he could muster with his heart pounding painfully. “When did you get here?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been here all day.” Mike answered. </p>
<p>”All day huh?” He said back, wondering how he missed seeing Mike initially. “Well you should know, watching people without them knowing is generally considered creepy as hell.”</p>
<p>Mike laughed. “I’m glad you’re finally awake.”</p>
<p>Levi looked his friend over. “How are you? You look like shit.”</p>
<p>“<i>I</i> look like shit?” Mike raised an eyebrow. “You should see yourself.”</p>
<p>Levi grimaced. “Thanks. What happened to you?”</p>
<p>Mike’s smile vanished. He glanced away for a brief second. </p>
<p>“Nothing.” He replied with a one armed shrug. “But, lucky for you, the medics said you’ll make full recovery within a week or two.”</p>
<p>“Fine by me as long as Hanji keeps her filthy hands off me.” Levi looked to where Hanji had left through the door. </p>
<p>The smile returned to Mike’s face. “You know, she’s barely left your side since they found you out there.”</p>
<p>Levi thought about Hanji, sitting at the side of his bed for almost two days straight. His brain automatically inserted Mike standing off to the side too. Just the three of them, him passed out in his bed and Hanji poking his arm over and over again while Mike brooded in the corner. </p>
<p>It was a ridiculous mental image and Levi had to wonder how far it was from the truth. </p>
<p>“And you?” Levi nodded to Mike who looked off to the left. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ve been around too.” </p>
<p>Hanji chose that moment to return, busting through the door with three steaming cups balanced in her hands. The door swung shut in the wake of her sudden energy. </p>
<p>“I’m back!” She announced, setting the cups down on her chair. “Mike, are you just going to lurk over there all day? Get your butt over here!”</p>
<p>Mike sighed dramatically and dragged Levi’s desk chair across the floor to Levi’s bed. </p>
<p>Hanji positioned an extra pillow against the headrest above Levi’s head, lightly brushing against his hair in the process. “Okay, let’s try this whole sitting up game together!” She said, positioning her hands under his back. </p>
<p>Levi grunted as he pushed himself up once again. He felt the same pains from before, but Hanji didn’t give them time to hurt much as she pushed him up and helped prop him against the pillow. </p>
<p>He sucked in a sharp breath, settling in the new position. His back burned. His head pounded. His ribs ached, but it didn’t hurt as bad as he’d thought it would, though now the blankets had fallen off his chest, leaving him exposed to the air of the room. </p>
<p>He let out an involuntary shiver, and Hanji immediately grabbed her coat off her back and draped it around his shoulders. </p>
<p>“Thanks.” He rasped.  </p>
<p>“Of course,” She said, handing him and Mike their cups of tea. “And be careful, it’s pretty hot.”</p>
<p>Levi accepted the cup in his free arm. He sighed into it, relishing the warm steam he let hit his face, sending goosebumps up and down his arms. Raising it to his lips and letting the steaming liquid fill his mouth, he nearly gagged as a foul taste overwhelmed his taste buds and burned his throat. </p>
<p>“What the fuck is this?” He spat, coughing out the last drops. </p>
<p>Hanji and Mike sipped at their drinks as if nothing was wrong. </p>
<p>“Herbal tea?” Hanji said it like it was a question. </p>
<p>Levi eyed the orangish-yellow-ish beverage sloshing around like an evil poison in his cup. “It’s disgusting.”</p>
<p>“It’s chamomile.” Hanji corrected. “It’s got all sorts of medical benefits.”</p>
<p>“It tastes like piss.” </p>
<p>“Oh, just drink it.” Hanji grinned. “You’ll feel better.”</p>
<p>Levi frowned at his cup. It was an insult to teas everywhere for the blessed drink to share a name with this shit, but he didn’t have the energy to fight Hanji on it today. Instead, he opted to let the cup sit in his lap, warming him even through the blankets while being supported by his hand. </p>
<p>He didn’t drink any more of it. </p>
<p>“Did everyone make it back from the expedition?” He asked instead, trying to distract them from noticing.</p>
<p>Hanji nodded. “Thanks to us three I think. We managed to stall the titans long enough for the other scouts to make it to the trees.”</p>
<p>“And no one else was hurt?”</p>
<p>Hanji and Mike shared a look. Hanji looked like she was waiting for Mike to say something, but when he didn’t she cleared her throat. </p>
<p>“Just the two of you.” She gestured to Mike’s arm in the sling. Mike stayed silent.  </p>
<p>Levi eyed the sling again, looking to Mike with a questioning eyebrow. </p>
<p>When the man didn’t want to speak, he didn’t. When he did want to speak, he did. He was a simple person, one that Levi found easier to read than most. </p>
<p>Today, he was being quieter than usual, which told Levi something was off. </p>
<p>Mike’s eyes darted to him briefly from under his long hair before shooting down to his lap. He gripped his cup tightly in one arm, the other slung uselessly from his neck. </p>
<p>“There were too many of them.” He all but whispered. “It was just the three of us. We didn’t stand a chance. Then you went down--we were too late.”</p>
<p>Emotion dripped from his voice. </p>
<p>“I--we, didn't know if you were still alive. We tried to get to you, I promise, but there were too many.”</p>
<p>He stopped and looked right into Levi’s eyes. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault we had to leave you. I couldn’t get through. I should have been able to save you.”</p>
<p>“Mike--” Levi tried to interrupt. </p>
<p>“NO, I’ve thought it through over and over. There were openings, if I had been more careful and hadn’t broken my arm...”</p>
<p>“Mike I’m fine.” Levi said bluntly, successfully butting in this time. </p>
<p>“Because of Hanji.” Mike looked distraught. “I was all but useless out there and you almost died because of it!” </p>
<p>Hanji glanced between the two of them with wide eyes, sympathy written across her expression. She reached a hand to Mike and rested it gently on his leg, drawing his attention. </p>
<p>“Hey,” She said with a sad smile. “An equipment failure is hardly your fault. I don’t blame you for anything that happened out there and I certainly don’t think Levi does either.”</p>
<p>She glanced at Levi who shook his head emphatically. </p>
<p>“I know,” Mike lamented. “But I do.”</p>
<p>Levi shifted in his bed, glancing down at his cup. “Well don’t. It’s stupid. If you couldn’t have done anything you couldn’t have done anything. End of story.”</p>
<p>“But you got hurt.”</p>
<p>“And believe me, I’ve had much worse.” Levi winced. “This is practically a regular tuesday.”</p>
<p>Mike let out a humorless scoff, but a hint of a smile ghosted his lips. “Will you accept my apology anyways?”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Levi grunted. “As far as I see it, we’re good. But you need to get that pounded into your thick skull”</p>
<p>“I’ll do my best.” He said with a small grin. </p>
<p>A knock sounded at the door. The three of them looked up as Moblit poked his head in. </p>
<p>“Captain Levi!” He gasped. “It’s good to see you awake sir!”</p>
<p>Levi waved a hand in the air. “You need something Berner?”</p>
<p>“Sir! Just to speak with Squad Leader Hanji.”</p>
<p>They all looked to Hanji who stood and excused herself.</p>
<p>A quiet silence drew out between the two men in her absence. Levi found himself no longer cold, but for more reasons than the coat wrapped carefully around him. He watched Mike sip at his so-called “tea” before examining the contents of his own cup again. The fire crackled steadfastly in the hearth, filling the room with warm air. </p>
<p>It hit him like the beginning of a rainfall, slowly, then all at once. An overwhelming feeling of safe enveloped him like a blanket. Like when he was with <i>her</i>. He remembered the dream, her hair, the way she smelled, her loving smile. </p>
<p>And he realized at that moment it was the same with <i>them</i>. </p>
<p>They watched his back, and he watched theirs in return. </p>
<p>They were his family. And he loved them, though he’d never say the words out loud. </p>
<p>“How much would it take to get you to exchange this for some black tea?” Levi said at last, breaking the silence. </p>
<p>“Levi,” Mike chuckled. “The last thing you need right now is energy. How about I change it out for sedatives so you get a proper amount of rest?”</p>
<p>“Hell no!” Levi cringed, resting his head against the headboard. “And don’t even think about slipping something into one of my drinks or I’ll end you.”</p>
<p>“That’s not very threatening coming from a guy who can barely sit up.”</p>
<p>Levi leveled the most deadly glare he could muster at his friend. “You really want to test that?”</p>
<p>Mike raised his one hand in the air as if to say <i>you got me</i>. “No no, I believe you. You are a man of your word after all. Which reminds me…”</p>
<p>He trailed off, another grin splitting his face. Levi continued to glare at him.</p>
<p>“Soooo…” Mike said, drawing the word out. </p>
<p>Levi raised an eyebrow in his direction. “<i>So</i>?” He urged. </p>
<p>“So.” Mike agreed. </p>
<p>“So what?” he grumbled back. </p>
<p>“So...it seems like you lost the bet.”</p>
<p>“Bet? What bet? I don’t make bets.”</p>
<p>Mike laughed. “You don’t remember? Right before you went after that crawler <i>alone</i>?”</p>
<p>Levi searched his mind for the memories. Everything was still so damn vague and hazy. Frustrated, he narrowed his eyes more into his glare at Mike. </p>
<p>“You think I would make some shitty bet with you? Even if I did. You can’t expect me to hold some deal I can’t remember.”</p>
<p>“Oh I definitely can.” Mike looked far too smug. “There were eyewitnesses.”</p>
<p>A jolt of fear ran through Levi. “Who?” He demanded. </p>
<p>“Four-eyes.”</p>
<p><i>Oh god no.</i> </p>
<p>Mike laughed again, a full billowing sound, while Levi desperately searched for an out. </p>
<p>“Fine.” He finally snapped. “What was the damn <i>bet</i>?”</p>
<p>“The one I’ve been trying to get you to do forever.” Mike said, teasing him further. “Who could kill the most titans in one expedition!”</p>
<p>Levi groaned. Not <i>that</i>. </p>
<p>“And I’m assuming,” He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. “That you killed more than me because I was otherwise occupied with being unconscious?”</p>
<p>Mike tried not to smile as he leaned back in the chair. “We can only hope.”</p>
<p>“What was the prize?” Levi asked, dreading the answer. </p>
<p>“You have to lose the cravat. For a week.”</p>
<p>“What kind of shitty…? Ugh fine. Whatever.” Levi grumbled. “How many did you kill?"</p>
<p>“I’ll admit, it wasn’t my best. I only killed three.” He admitted sheepishly.</p>
<p>Levi thought back, dragging the memories across his mind as best he could. He barely recalled flashes of action, too quick to pick out anything much. But the crawler...oh his body <i>definitely</i> remembered that fight. The aches from his shoulder reminded him of the idiotic stunt he pulled in the air. </p>
<p>And hadn’t there been two before the crawler?</p>
<p>What about before that..?</p>
<p>At last, Levi wordlessly held up four fingers on his good hand, wiggling them for Mike to see. </p>
<p>The man gaped at him. “You’re joking right?”</p>
<p>Levi shook his head. “What’s the price for you losing?” </p>
<p>Just then, Hanji popped back into the room. </p>
<p>“Okay I just talked to Moblit about--wait what’s the four fingers for?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Levi responded, retracting his hand. “Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“Well I hope you two weren’t still on about that bet from the expedition.”</p>
<p>“Definitely not.” Levi reassured her. </p>
<p>“Hanji, that was two days ago.” Mike backed him up. “Why would we still be on that?”</p>
<p>Hanji rolled her eyes. “Oh I don’t know, maybe because between the two of you there’s about 5 brain cells that actually think about important things?”</p>
<p>“Rude.” Mike sniffed. </p>
<p>“Not more rude than calling me ‘Four-eyes’ everyday.” Hanji shot back. “But it’s good you two are over that.”</p>
<p>“Why’s that?” Levi asked, tilting his head. </p>
<p>“Because I killed 13 titans that day and <i>definitely</i> would have won.” Hanji responded offhandedly. </p>
<p>Levi’s and Mike’s jaws both dropped.</p>
<p>“Anyways,” She continued cheerfully. “Moblit said he wants to talk equipment with you both when you get a chance. Sounds like we Scouts are about to get some much needed upgrades! </p>
<p>And with that, she disappeared from the doorway leaving the two men staring at each other in shock. </p>
<p>They could still hear her whistling to herself the entire way down the hallway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey all!!!!!!</p>
<p>Oh my freaking goodness, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY AND BEING THERE WITH ME ALONG THIS JOURNEY! </p>
<p>Seriously, y'all make me cry tears of joy :')</p>
<p>It's crazy to me that this is finished! This is my first story I've actually completed! I'm kinda proud of myself haha. But what's really crazy to me is that this was literally a one shot idea I had forever ago and I actually wrote it out. But it sucked.<br/>This re-write of it has been SO much fun to do!<br/>I wish I would had thought it out more before I wrote it because there were some fun themes I could have explored more.<br/>Oh well. </p>
<p>THANK YOU ALL AGAIN YOU ALL MEAN SO MUCH WHEN YOU FAV OR COMMENT OR LEAVE KUDOS!!!! &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p>
<p>And sorry it took so long to get this last chapter up, like I said before, my sister and I are working on an AWESOME Attack on Titan story that's been taking a lot of my writing time so I apologize. Stay tuned for that one tho cuz we're so freaking excited!!!</p>
<p>MUCH LOVE<br/>~Gamma</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>